GoldThunder
by jesusloves82
Summary: Jason has a supprise for his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The power rangers don't belong to me they belong to disney. Alex and any other person you don't know are mine. The songs in the story don't belong to me they belong to the companies that produced them. Sorry I had to remove this to make changes I did not catch before I put it up.

To: BeautifulHeart

From:GoldThunder

Kim I need help! You know how I feel about Alex,

What do you think she'll say if I ask her to marry me?

I love her so much! I can't thank you enough for

Giving me her number again after I lost it! I still can't

Believe I did that! You've been such a good friend. Can

You believe we've been together seven years?! I think

I've waited long enough to come to this decision. I need

Your help finding a ring that she'll go crazy over! Kim,

Email me SOON!!!!!

Jase.

To: GoldThunder

BeautifulHeart

First off, DUH! Of course she'll say yes, you big lug!

She's totally crazy about you! Secondly, what did you?

Think I was gonna do when you were practically

Begging for it? Huh? And don't tell me you don't beg,

I've seen you! Besides she would have been mad at

Me for not giving it to you! And you wanna talk about

Somebody being a friend! I never would have survived

Seeing Tommy and Katherine together if you hadn't been

There being a rock for me! Thank you so much! Okay, the

Ring. Something from the heart is gonna be your best bet,

But I suggest that you go shopping with your mother! If

You're too much of a chicken to ask her to go with you, then

You're on your own! I don't know what she's gonna like,

Other than something that you picked out! As long as it

Came from the heart, she'll love it!

Love your little sis, Kim

P.S. If you're really desperate for help, ask her what

She'd like, or take Trini!

Love ya, Bro. Kim!

To: BeautifulHeart RedLightning17 HipHopKing ScienceManBC a. TawnyTiger a. WildApeMan AsianPrince GirlyBear16 BallerinaGirl YellowDiva

GoldThunder

Hey guys and gals! I'm sending everyone an e-mail to

Invite you all to a monster blowout party in the old

Theater on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Its two weeks

From today at three PM! You know who had better not

Be late! (I'll never forgive you if you're late this time!) I

Expect to see everyone there!!! This is really important,

And there will be no excuses about having to race, Mr.

Big Shot NASCAR winner. And no excuses about trying

To find the formula for cold fusion or some such crap,

Science man! Or anyone else for that matter! You need to

Bring seven different costumes! Don't you be looking at the

Screen like that, Zack! I know it might sound strange, but

It's a must! Everything will be taken care of on my end,

But y'all need to get yourselves here! Oh, and if you still got

A garbage gut WildApeMan, you'd best bring your own

Food!!!! You'll be here for two weeks, at least, so plan ahead!

Yellow Diva and Asian Prince, I don't want to get no emails

Saying ya can't make it because you've already made plans.

CANCEL THEM!! BeautifulHeart, you already promised to be

Here, don't back out on me now; this is far too important for

Some crap like that! BallerinaGirl, I don't expect you to tell the

Ballet to take a hike, but it'd be nice to see you here too. Girly-

Bear, I really don't expect you to show up because you don't

Know me that well at all, but you have to admit that it would

Be nice to see some of your old friends again. Don't let me down

Guys, I can't stress how REALLY IMPORTANT this is!!!

You're Bro, Jason Lee Scott

Kimberly Ann Hart sat in her apartment in Florida staring at her computer screen. She hadn't heard from Jason in a while and this message was strange. He'd never demanded their presence anywhere! Jason never demanded anything from anybody! What was he up to? And who were all the people listed? She knew TawnyTiger was Trini, ScienceManBC was Billy, and that HipHopKing was Zack, there he went again being a legend in his own stinkin' mind again! Who were the rest of them? Oh, and there was Aisha who was GirlyBear16, but who else were they?

She figured one of the addresses had to belong to Tommy Oliver! Jason and Tommy had been good friends for a long time, and she never expected Jason to not invite him to some big event he might be hosting. What was he up to? Kim closed the mail. She'd been so busy that she hadn't gotten his message until three days before she was supposed to be there. She had better book a flight soon before it was too late. She opened another message that she had gotten that morning.

To: BeautifulHeart

AngelWriter

Kim, how ya doing girl? Everything's good here as

Always. I just can not believe this crazy man I'm dating!

He just informed me that in three days I have to play

Hostess to 10 of his high school friends (so you're included)

For at least two weeks! Nice warning, huh? At least I know

I'll know one of them. You can help me out! Please!! Why

Didn't you warn me that he was such an impulsive pain in?

The butt?! You know I'm just kidding. I couldn't love him

More. It's just that sometimes he's a major pain, like when

He forgets to tell me things . . . like this! You'll have to catch me

Up on everything when you get here. I probably won't be there

At first, though, I have a book signing. I just wanted to say hi

And let you know what was going on.

Love Your Cuz Alexandra Hart

Kim smiled to herself. She knew that Alex and Jason were a couple, but this was kind of cute. That's when you know that you've got it made. When you love the person even through their faults, no matter how annoying they might be. As she sat there thinking of her cousin with one of her best friends, she couldn't help but think of herself and Tommy. They had been like that once a long time ago, before she began training for the pan global games and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Leaving Tommy had been a huge mistake. She hated that she'd made that choice. She'd thought that in leaving Tommy she would be sparing them both a lot of pain. There would be no waiting around and wondering when they'd see the other. It would be easier all the way around, but it hadn't been. It never would be. She'd had to sit back and watch Tommy and Kat when the rangers saved her and Jason from Divatox and her volcanic monster with the munchies!

It had hurt so bad to watch the love of her life with another woman. If not for Jason she wasn't sure that she would have gotten through that. She was glad though that Jason had found happiness with her cousin Alex, and she was really glad that Alex had started dating Jason. She couldn't wait for this party. Jason was planning on asking Alex to marry him at this party, that's why he'd set this whole thing up. She knew because he'd talked to her about it. After several moments, Kim picked up the phone and called the airline to book a flight home to Angel Grove. Then she had to get things packed up. This would definitely be a trip to remember, and she had to be civil to Tommy if he was there, even Katherine if Jason invited her, which she sincerely hoped he hadn't.

Tommy sat in his old bedroom in his parents' house. He was visiting them during his hiatus from racing. He'd been given some time off after a concoction in a crash. He'd been busy lately and hadn't had much of a chance to read Jason's last email. He'd skipped over it several times when he was emptying his junk mail. Now he was gonna sit down to read it through, maybe it would make more sense this time. It hadn't the last two times he'd tried to read it today. Okay it was clear that he didn't have a choice, he had to be at this party that Jason was throwing or he'd never forgive him. Jason had made that very clear in his email. As he sat there he logged into the AOL instant messenger and saw that Jason was online. He decided then that he'd have a little talk with his old buddy Jason.

RedLightning17: Think we're funny do we? What's so all fired, important about these two weeks that

makes it a monster blowout? (Hi Bro)

GoldThunder: So, you finally decide to get back to me! It's about stinkin' time! Where you been?

RedLightning17: Avoiding the question I see. I've been around.

GoldThunder: I ain't avoiding anything! This week is important because I say it is! Come on, bro,

accept that and show up. Once you're here you'll understand. I've told you about Alexandra before.

RedLightning17: You're still with her? And I always thought you had a bad rep with the girls.

GoldThunder: I didn't have a bad rep! I could remember to pick 'em up ON TIME! Besides that ain't

got nothing to do with this. Show up on time, will ya bro? I got something to talk to you about and you

have to be here for it.

RedLightning17: You never give up do you? I'll be there. I'm in town anyway. I wish you'd tell me

what was going on though.

GoldThunder: All you need to know is that I need you, my best friend, to be here! Back me up like

always, bro.

RedLightning17: I already said I'd be there; just tell me you aren't going to tell us you got cancer or

some fatal disease and that's why you're throwing this.

GoldThunder: LOL! No! It's nothing like that at all. I'm as healthy as a horse and twice as strong these

days. It does however have something to do with the rest of my life. To find out more you have to show

up.

RedLightning17: Are you gonna ask that girl to marry you or something?

GoldThunder: I said you'd have to show up to find out more, and I meant it! Later, bro!

Tommy was left with no choice but to accept that as his answer as Jason chose that moment to log off. He'd get nothing from him unless he showed up. He could always just show up on Jason's doorstep and see what he'd do then. But he wouldn't. He'd let Jason keep his secrets until he was ready to reveal them but this was bugging him!

Jason stood just outside the theater. He and Alex had gotten everything set up in the old theater which he had inherited a little over a year ago with the death of his mother's brother. He'd spent a good share of the money he'd been left renovating the old building trying to turn it into a hotel. Everything was done, but he was considering not opening it. His dojo in town made enough money that he didn't need to extra income from the hotel. He was set for a man of twenty-five-years.

Jason was leaning against his black and turquoise Harley Davidson softtail motorcycle when the taxi pulled into the drive. He whistled toward the hotel where Alex was at, signaling to her that their first guest had arrived. He watched quietly as the car pulled up close and stopped just feet from him. It was Kim that stepped from the car, but before he could even say hi, Alex was running past him, and the two women embraced in a hug with forgotten compassion.

Jason shook his head as he waited his turn to greet his old friend. As soon as the two women let go of each other he scooped Kim up in a big bear hug. When he set her down on her feet, they were laughing. "It's good to see you guys!"

"You too," Jason said.

Alex touched Kim's arm. "I have to go in a few minutes, could you do me a favor and play hostess for me this evening?"

"I guess."

"Thank you." She turned to Jason. "The lasagna is all ready, leave it set for two hours, then put it in a preheated 350 degree oven for an hour and it'll be perfect."

"I know."

"I'm serious! If you don't, it won't come out right."

He smiled at her. "I know." His hands curled her waist.

She shook her head. "I'll see you later." She kissed him then walked over to her Ford Explorer. "Kim, please make sure that he follows the directions I gave him about the food."

Kim smiled as she glanced at Jason. "I will. Have fun."

"Loads," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, let me know when you get back, I don't care what time."

"All right."

Jason waited until Alex was gone before he turned to Kim. He grabbed her bags from the taxi driver and Kim paid her fair, then Jason said. "I'm glad you're early, come here, there's something I want to show you."

Kim followed Jason into the hotel. She was surprised at the change in the old theater already. It had been restored and remodeled. The place was warm and inviting unlike what it had been on her first visit. She shivered at the memory of the rangers being trapped in that place. Jason led her up two flights of stairs to the top floor, which only covered about half the theater. As he opened the only door, he said, "This is it, my big secret. I've been working on this myself for a year."

Inside she found the most luxurious apartment. It wasn't even a hotel suit, though it gave off the comfortable feel of one. It was HUGE and so much like a real apartment. Jason had outdone himself on this one. He really was head over heels in love with Alex. Kim turned to look at her friend. "This is awesome, Jason. Alex will love it."

He grinned that trademark grin of his. "I hope this ain't all she loves."

Kim's eyes widened slightly. "You got the ring? Let me see it!"

His smile grew. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Slowly he opened the box not wanting to hand it over. Kim stared at the ring in the box, and then looked at Jason. "This is what you decided on?"

Jason closed the box and stuck it back in his pocket, the smile gone from his face. "You said-"

"I'm not criticizing your choice, Jase. It's a gorgeous ring; I'm just surprised you didn't try to out do it. You were so nervous about finding the perfect ring in the first place."

"Yeah well I took your advice. I took Mom shopping. She actually thought I should get one that had an antiqued look to it, but I knew this was the one."

Kim smiled. "Alex is gonna love it. Jason, you've really gone over the top with this. If Alex doesn't suspect something then she's blind as a bat. You've done so much here lately to show her that you love her."

"I realized something through conversations with old friends. Pardon the expression, but I've pussy footed around long enough. I knew I wanted to marry her when we competed for the money for the Little Angels Haven, and I didn't know her that well then."

Kim smiled at him. Jason had always been a romantic. He'd never dated very much because he had these specific ideas about how things should be. His excuse to everyone who asked was that the right girl hadn't come along yet.

"Anybody here?"

Kim and Jason exchanged glances, and both headed down the stairs in search of the source of the voice. It had unmistakably been Trini. Just as they reached the bottom of the second flight of stairs they found Billy and Trini standing there together waiting. Kim hugged Trini and Jason hugged Billy. It was a joyous reunion for the old friends.

Zack arrived with Aisha a short time later and the others weren't far behind. Jason followed Alex's directions when it came to their dinner to the letter without Kimberly's help. He was disappointed when Tommy didn't show up by dinner time.

Alex was more than tired when she pulled into the hotel drive way at about three AM. She'd spent all day at a book signing an hour and a half drive away. As she stepped from her Explorer, she found a brand new red Mustang sitting in the driveway. As she shut her car door the driver of the mustang stepped out of his car. As he stepped closer into the porch lights, he pointed at her. "I know you."

Alex looked at him. "Yeah, you were at the book signing earlier. But I don't know you!"

"Tommy Oliver, Miss Hart."

Alex nodded slightly. She knew the name and she knew that her cousin had been dating him for a long time before she went to Florida. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guest of Jason's. You have to know him."

Alex grinned. "Yeah. What's your email?"

"Pardon me," he asked her.

Alex walked up the front steps. "Your room will be under your email address. That's how I'll know where you belong."

"RedLightning17."

"Room 17. That was too easy."

"Don't you know who I am," Tommy asked as he followed her into the hotel.

"Should I?"

"Ever watch NASCAR?"

Alex turned to look at him, with the slightest grin on her face. "Now why would I want to watch 43 rednecks chase each other around a mile and a half track at 200MPH for three or so hours? If I wanted to do that, I'd go watch my uncles at a family get together!"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Somebody's jumping to conclusions. Let's see how you react to having to deal with thousands of people wanting your autograph for eight hours straight, after being up most of the night. Your rooms at the top of the stairs on your left." Alex turned then and ran up the stairs to let Jason know she was back. When she found that he wasn't in his room she headed for the only other place she knew he'd be - the gym. As she walked passed Tommy he followed her.

Jason stood in the gym pounding on the punching bag; Kim sat on a stack of weights for the dumb bells with her back to the door watching Jason. She'd been worried about him, she knew he was upset that Tommy hadn't shown up like he'd promised and that made her mad at him. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice and she looked at Jason. "I'm going to bed, Night." She just slipped out

the back door as Tommy and Alex walked in it. Alex stood quiet a moment as she watched Jason. She could see that he'd been at the bag awhile. Tommy didn't even stop. He walked over to Jason, into the blind spot by the punching bag and behind it. He came around to face Jason and brought his head out just as Jason threw a punch. He missed getting a bare knuckled fist in the mouth by about half a centimeter.

Jason stopped, his breathing labored as he studied Tommy. "So you finally decided to show up, huh? How'd you get in?"

"Nice greeting. She let me in."

Jason turned to see Alex standing not too far away. He ignored Tommy long enough to ask Alex how things had gone.

"Same as always. I just wanted to let you know I was back. I'll let you boys talk." She kissed Jason before she left the room.

As Jason turned back to Tommy some of his rage had faded away. "Where you been, bro? I was counting on you to be here on time."

"Mom love's her work, I had to get a new copy of her book signed while I had the chance?"

"She quit signing books at least three hours ago, and it's only an hour and a half drive."

Tommy studied him. "You're right. I dropped the book off hours ago. Truth be told I was afraid Kim would be here. I didn't want to see her with her new boyfriend."

Jason shook his head. "I didn't ask you to come to be near her! I asked you to come out here for a little moral support from my best friend, when I ask the woman I love to marry me. You know what, bro. At least Kim had the guts to be here early and help me out all day, whether you showed up or not! Right now she's being a better friend than you!"

"Yeah, well, she's not the one with the broken heart!"

"Don't bet on it. You'll find your room's your car number. Night pal!" Jason left the gym without anything else to say. Tommy had really hurt him when he'd broken his word and shown up late!

As Alex walked into her room which was across the hall from Jason's she found Kim sitting in a chair reading a book. She looked up at her. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?"

Alex glanced at the book to see how much she had left of it. It was only a few pages to go, but she knew Kim hadn't been sitting there that long. "Two minutes?"

"Funny." Kim said knowing that she was right.

"That guy downstairs he's the one you were bonkers over?"

Kim arched a delicate brow. "Who's downstairs?"

Alex cocked her head. "A Mr. Oliver who thinks everybody should know who he is because he's a NASCAR star!"

"So, he finally decided to show up?"

"So it seems. Jase has been a bear because of it?"

Kim shook her head. "Not really. He was a great host until everyone retired then he's been beating up the gym."

"Explain something to me, cuz," Alex said as she sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"Why do guys do that? Litterally beat them selves up when they're upset?"

"Because they're guys and they can."

"You're no help, Kim. You're supposed to tell me what to do to make Jason feel better."

"How should I know? I suck at relationships, just look at my past. The only decent one I had... I threw out the window."

Alex looked at her cousin sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! You're the writer you should know how to fix everyone's problems."

Alex stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Here's the solution to your problem, Kim. Tell him the truth!!! And by the way, that hairdo has to go. He looks stupid!"

"I wouldn't know about that anymore. But I will sleep on that wonderful advice, Dr. Love." Kim walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Kimmy."

"Eat my shorts, Lexxi!"

"Butter and salt please!"

Jason was on his way to his room, and had overheard the last part of their conversation. He poked his head in Alex's room, just after Kim's

door shut. "You really want to eat her shorts?"

Alex grabbed the small pillow off the bed and flung it at him. "Go to bed, Muscle Head!"

He smiled. "Don't throw upholstery at me, Sweetheart, makes me think you don't care." He flung the pillow back at her and shut the door before she could throw it again. His smile widened when he heard the soft thud of the pillow hit the door anyway.

He walked over to Kim's room and opened the door. "Hey, what happened to you in Florida, Kim, I've never heard you talk like that before?"

"You know very well what happened, Jason Scott!"

"Love you too, Kim."

Tommy was just down the hall and heard the remark. He stared. Here he'd seen Alexandra Hart kissing Jason and now he was telling Kim that he loved her? What was he doing; getting it on with every female with in a hundred miles? He was talking marriage to this Alex. Did she know what he was up to?

Trini was the first person up the following morning. After a shower she decided to see what breakfast food Jason had brought, if he'd even thought about that meal. As she ventured down into the kitchen she found Billy standing over the stove cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. It looked marvelous, and smelled even better.

"Morning, Love."

Billy turned startled, and then smiled as he looked at Trini. She was dressed in a long-sleeved yellow T-shirt with black jeans. "Good morning, Princess."

Trini smiled at the tender nickname he'd given her." What are you making?"

"Food."

"Smart a - -."

"Well I don't see yours doing no tricks."

Trini cocked her head to the side as she studied the love of her life. "Jason's rubbing off on you, William! I'm gonna have to hurt him."

Billy wrapped his arms around her as he studied her dark eyes." You know you love it." He dipped his head for a good morning kiss from the woman he never thought he'd be lucky enough to love.

"Hey, Billy, is that done yet," Jason asked as he walked in the kitchen. He grinned as he saw two of his best friends embraced in a passionate kiss first thing in the morning. He'd never seen either of them so happy and it brightened his day just to see their happiness.

"There's enough done. Can I have one of them roses?"

Jason didn't think twice about handing Billy one of the long stem red roses he'd just cut from the garden out in back of the hotel. He then put the dozen roses in a vase and set it on the table. Five roses one each of the following, red, white, yellow, peach, and pink he put in a smaller vase, that he set on a breakfast tray, then he filled two glasses with milk and orange juice. He poured a mug of Earl Grey breakfast tea and placed that on the tray with the plate and other goodies. He glanced up at Trini and Billy. Billy had put the rose he'd given him in Trini's hair, and the two were just staring at each other. Jason had to smile again.

"He's got it bad," Trini said as Jason left the kitchen.

"You don't know how bad," Billy said as he returned to cooking the food.

Trini picked up a piece of bacon. "What do you mean? It's written all over his face and every move he makes."

Billy smiled as he looked at her. It was at that moment that Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya walked into the kitchen. They were followed by the others.

Jason didn't knock on Alex's bedroom door. He knew she'd still be in bed asleep, she hated mornings. As he suspected she lay in the bed with the blanket up halfway over her face sleeping peacefully. That was a sight he could never get tired of seeing. Alex was just beautiful when she was lost in dream land, when the slightest smile curved her heart shaped mouth. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her for several moments. Jason walked over and set the tray on the desk near the bed, then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached

up to pull the blanket away from her face.

"Go away, Jase, it's too early." She snuggled down under the blanket further.

He smiled again and leaned closer, pulling the blanket off her face. "It's not too early, and I brought you breakfast in bed."

Alex opened one eye to look at him, then over at the breakfast tray. She arched a brow. "Breakfast in bed? What do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing, Darlin'."

Alex's arched brow went higher with his endearment. She always thought of the cartoon character Wolverine, when she heard the endearment Darlin'. She sat up, and Jason brought her the tray. He set it over her legs. And she lifted the blanket inviting him to sit on the bed with her. As he kicked off his shoes he curled up beside her. "You decide to do the sweet stuff when I'm looking my worst, that's not fair."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

Alex scoffed as she looked at him. "Flatterer."

"Never. And if I waited until you were wearing make-up," he said the word with distaste. "- you'd be expecting it. That wouldn't be fair. Now, eat your breakfast."

As she turned to her breakfast, she saw the roses but said nothing about them. Jason was a pretty romantic guy, and had brought her roses before. She did however take a moment to consider what each color meant. Pink-Grace and Gentility, Appreciation and Gratitude, White-Innocence and Purity; Secrecy and Silence, Red- Love and Respect; Beauty and Youth, Yellow-Friendship; Gladness and Joy, Peach-Enthusiasm and Desire. She doubted that Jason remembered what they meant aside from the red, other than the fact that she'd helped him decide which colors to plant in the garden.

Kim laid awake in her room in her bed, listening to the very faint sounds of Jason and Alex talking. He'd brought her breakfast in bed. She closed her eyes, Tommy had once said that if they ever got married that he'd feed her breakfast in bed everyday for the rest of their lives. Tears built in her eyes as she laid there thinking about her past with Tommy. There had been so many promises made and dreams built around their individual dreams. It wasn't fair that things had to end so badly.

Alex caught something sparkling in the morning sunlight in the red rose. She reached for the rose as Jason took the tray and set it on the floor beside the bed. She could hear Jason draw a breath, as he watched her. As she brought the rose closer to inspect it something dropped onto her lap. Alex caught her breath as she found that it was a ring. Slowly she reached for it, picking it up to study it. There was no doubt in her mind what it was - a proper 2 1/2 ct. diamond solitaire in a platinum setting. Tears moistened her eyes as she turned to look at Jason.

"Don't cry, I'm having a hard enough time trying to get the question out without you crying." He reached over and took the ring. Turning in the bed to face her, his dark brown eyes searched her emerald flecked jade green eyes. "What do you say, Alex, will you marry me? You'll make me the happiest man in the universe, not to mention the luckiest."

The tears in her eyes over flowed. Love filled her entire being. "I have waited my whole life to hear those words from you."

"Is that a yes?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Yes. Yes, Jason, I'll marry you!"

Jason slid the ring onto her left ring finger and went as still as glass. The ring encircling the third finger of her left hand screamed possession, and as frightening as that thought had once seemed, it was the only thing that made sense now. He raised his head to meet her gaze, and knew that this was where he belonged, where he'd always belonged.

Kim could have sworn she'd just heard Alex say she'd marry Jason! Yes!!! She jumped out of bed, forgetting her own pain, as well as her robe and walked over to Alex's room. She found the two sitting on Alex's bed, kissing. She cleared her throat wearing a huge smile. She couldn't have been more happy for the two. "Hope I'm interrupting."

Jason and Alex looked at her, both smiling. "Always, Kim."

She smiled again. "I could have swore that I heard somebody say some-thing about marriage."

Alex lifted her left hand.

Kim squealed and ran over, jumping on the bed to hug both of them at once. She hugged Alex then Jason. "Congratulations, bro!"

"Thanks. Now you wanna tell me why you been crying?"

"No. This is important to you two. Besides they're forgotten now. Come on, you have to tell everybody."

"Let me get cleaned up," Alex said.

"Hurry up," Jason said lounging on the bed.

"Yes, Dear." Alex grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser and walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower before she was introduced to everyone.

"I'm gonna change too." Kim left the room.

When she returned Jason was still sitting on the bed. "Is she done yet?"

"No." He reached up and knocked on the wall. "Hurry up in there."

The bathroom door opened and Alex poked her head out with towel dried hair. "Hey, I'm gonna be presentable when you introduce me to them, get over it." She then threw a damp towel at him hitting him in the face with it.

Jason jumped up off the bed, with that determined look in his eyes and that goofy grin on his face. Alex shut the bathroom door as he walked toward it. "Stay out!"

Kim started laughing at them. They were quite a couple.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're a lucky guy, Jase. You've found the love of your life and you aren't letting her slip through your fingers."

Jason sat down beside her on the bed. "I was lucky, Kim. I waited a long time to ask her out, that's why I lost her number. I was lucky she wasn't seeing anyone. And there's still hope for you."

"Not to have a love like the one you two share. I already lost my chance for that."

Alex chose that moment to walk into the room, dressed in thigh-highs, a knee-length black skirt, with a red turtleneck sweater. Her make-up was done in light colors like always, and her sable-colored hair was pulled up in a butterfly clip, with a few bangs left out. She grabbed her high-heeled knee-high black leather boots and pulled them on. "Okay. Now I'm ready."

"Took you," Jason looked at his watch, surprised. "Fifteen minutes. I'm only half impressed."

"You'd better be all impressed," Alex said. "At least I didn't take an hour."

Kim couldn't resist running ahead of Jason and Alex; she wanted everyone to know the good news about them. She ran into the kitchen and everyone looked at her. "Jason's getting married!"

Everyone stared. Zack jumped to his feet. "What?"

Jason walked in the room with Alex at his side. "It's true. Alex and I are getting married."

Billy, Trini, and Zack walked over to them. They hugged Jason. Billy looked at Alex. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." She hugged him accepting his congratulations. Trini and Zack came next.

"Alexandra, this is Adam Park and his wife Tanya, Rocky DeSantos and Katherine Hillard. And Aisha Campbell. This is my fiancée Alexandra Hart."

"I love your writing," Katherine said as she shook her hand. "I was upset because I couldn't make it to your book signing yesterday. I can't even find a copy of the new book in New York."

Alex smiled patiently. "I have an extra copy in the car you can have."

"Really?"

Kim rolled her eyes at Alex's polite behavior. "I'll get it, Alex. Your keys in your coat?"

"Yeah, thanks, Kim."

When Kim brought the book in Alex signed it for Katherine then gave it to her.

"I have to be honest here, guys," Jason began. "I asked you here because by the end of next week, Alex and I are gonna get married. I figured if I got you here you couldn't give excuses as to why you couldn't be here."

No one was more surprised than Alex. "The end of next week? Nice of you to spring this on me, Jase."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry about that, but I figured I'd get you to the altar before you changed your mind."

"I ain't gonna change my mind."

"Then you two had best get a marriage license now, and get a preacher lined up," Tanya said. "We'll get everything cleaned up here."

"By the way, who's the motorcycle belong to," Katherine asked.

Jason grinned. "Who do you think it belongs to, PC?"

Kim smiled and had to turn her back to keep everyone from seeing her smile. Alex turned slightly leaning against Kim. "Pussy cat?" Kim couldn't stop from laughing then. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out of the room still laughing.

"What's so funny," Alex asked.

"PC stands for park cat, not pussy cat."

Alex laughed a little. "Oh. But - never mind." Alex and Kim started laughing as they thought about how accurate that would be, considering Katherine's behavior when they'd first met her.

Trini walked in the room. "What's so funny?"

"Think about what it sounded like Jason called Kat."

Trini thought about it a moment, then her eyes widened and she laughed. "That's terrible!"

"But very accurate if you think about it," Alex said.

The three were still laughing when Aisha and Tanya walked in the room. "Okay, give it up. Everyone wants to know what you three have been inhaling," Tanya asked.

"It's nothing," Kim said.

"It must be something," Aisha said.

Alex forced a straight face. "It's not that funny. Really."

"Okay." Tanya walked out of the room and Kim whispered it in Aisha's ear and she started laughing. "Oh, my God. And we used to call her that all the time!"

"I know," Kim said in between bouts of laughing.

Alex picked that moment to walk back in the kitchen. She laced her arm through Jason's. "If we're gonna get things set up, we better get going, before Kim makes me laugh anymore."

"All right. We'll be back in a little while."

Once they were alone outside, Jason turned to Alex making sure she'd done her coat up, and asked, "What was so funny in there anyway? I was seriously starting think someone had given you laughing gas or something. You were starting to sound just like Miss Giggles in high school."

Alex arched a brow as she knew he was referring to her cousin. "Think about what you called Katherine."

Jason shrugged. "Pussy cat, I know."

Alex stared at him as he climbed on his motorcycle. She slid onto the seat behind him, having to hike her skirt up. "How could you call her that knowing what it meant?"

"Because she was prancing around like a cat in heat when they first met her. All she wanted was to get her claws into Tommy. She tried everything she could to get him. You'd laugh if you knew how blind he was to it." He started the bike and took off.

Alex couldn't help but think of the past. "Some men are just blind to the feminine wiles of some women. Their reasons are what fascinate me."

Kim, figuring that Alex would be needing it, pulled out the family heirloom dress that she'd brought with her. She hung it downstairs on a nail in the wall that Alex would see when she walked in the hotel. She wanted her and Jason to be happy. She arranged the veil and the skirt to make it look better.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I want Alex to see this when she walks in the door. She always wanted to wear it when she got married. When grandma's house burned down we thought the dress went up in smoke, but Aunt Jennifer still had it in her closet. . . . I always thought I'd be the one to wear it."

Not meaning to say that out loud Kim turned only to find that she'd been talking to Tommy. Being distracted with her own thoughts she hadn't recognized his soft voice. She stared wide-eyed then turned and walked away. She hadn't meant for him to know that.

Tommy stood stunned for a moment. He looked at the dress, then in the direction Kim had gone. He could see her walking down the isle in that dress. "And what a bride you'd make, Kimberly." He looked at the dress again, then shook his head and walked back in the direction he'd come from.

Everything that was happening was pushing him toward the only woman he'd ever loved, yet it pushed him away. He kept thinking about what Jason had said last night as he was leaning into Kim's bedroom. How could his best friend be such a dirt ball? He'd never thought Jason to be that way. He was going to marry Alex at the end of the week, but he was telling Kim that he loved her? It wasn't fair. How did Jason get all the beautiful girls, and he get nothing?

Tommy went up to his room and changed his clothes. He'd then go to the gym and get a work out. He needed to clear his mind. Being in this old theater with Kim brought back too many memories and he'd rather forget them than feel their pain. He had to stick around for Jason's sake. They'd been like brothers for a long time and Jason had done everything he could to help him get over Kim. With David being gone as well as his dad, his uncle, his mother and his friends were all he had left. And Jason had always been like a brother, he couldn't let him down when it came to this important step in his life.

Kim refused to allow herself to even think about Tommy. As long as she could keep busy with Trini and Aisha then she wouldn't have time to think about Tommy, or their past. Though as she sat there, it seemed as though memories would not leave her alone. She thought of Tommy, and their past, the dreams they'd promised to share with each other. The dreams they'd planned out together were the most bittersweet and the hardest to swallow.

Life was an unfair game of cat and mouse, and right at this point in her life she felt like the mouse. Running through a maze of endless turns and dead ends, was what she felt her life had become. There was no one there to guide her steps or see her through this world, through this heartache. She wanted more than anything to be happy for Alex and Jason, and just a short time ago she had been, but now she was resenting their happiness because she wasn't experiencing it.Being civil to Katherine was going to be the hardest part of this trip. She could be kind as kind was to Tommy, because she'd hurt him, but Katherine had only waited until the ball was dropped to pounce. It wasn't fair that she'd

replaced her in every aspect of her life. The opportunity of a life time had come along and snatched away everything else that was important to her. The power rangers- Tommy- her friends- and even her place in Angel Grove. She no longer felt like her home town was her home town. This wasn't fair.

She sat with Trini and Aisha talking about what they'd missed in each other's lives, and enjoying their old friendship. Maybe she still had her friends, but Katherine was still a part of it.

When Alex and Jason walked into the hotel after their trip to the county clerk's office to get their marriage license and their talk with the justice of the peace who would be marrying them, Alex spotted the dress Kim had left out and stared. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Jase!"

"What?" He then saw the dress and his brow wrinkled. "What's this?"

"You don't know?"

"No. Should I?"

Alex walked over to the dress and touched the soft fabric that had been so well preserved that it hadn't begun to yellow with time. It was still the WHITE dress it had always been. The beautiful dress she'd dreamed of wearing as a child. She glanced at him, and saw his confusion. "This is the dress! My grandmother's dress! It's been in the family for three generations! I've always wanted to wear this dress when I get married!"

Jason smiled at her enthusiasm. "Looks like you'll get the chance. I thought it had been destroyed in the fire that took the house your mom grew up in."

Alex turned back to look at him. "I thought it had been too! I'd been so heart-broken. . . . Kim!" She grabbed the dress and flung it over her arm, then ran up the stairs.

Jason smiled again, and followed after her. She walked right into Kim's room, and the three girls looked up at her. Jason was behind her. That was one thing he hadn't asked for Kim's help with. He hadn't even thought about Alex needing a dress. The one detail he'd forgotten, but apparently Kim hadn't. Thank God for small favors!

"You found it!"

Alex nodded. "Where did you get it?"

"Aunt Jennifer kept it in her closet. It wasn't destroyed. She hadn't given it back to Grandma after the wedding like she'd thought. It was sealed in an airtight bag in her cedar chest."

"But, how'd you know to bring it?"

Kim smiled, as she looked from her cousin to Jason, then back again. "A little T-Rex told me. I had a feeling you might be wanting this one in particular."

Alex smiled and Kim hugged her.

"Now that's settled. I'll be downstairs."

As soon as Jason was out the door, Kim took Alex's hand and led her over to her own room. "Try it on. I wanna see what it looks like. We'll see if we have to make any alterations."

Alex smiled.

"Finally," Aisha said. "Someone is talking my language!"

The six guys gathered together in the gym to work out. Jason and Tommy were practicing kickboxing, when the questions began. "What made you finally decide to ask this girl to marry you?"

"A lot of things," Jason said as he blocked Tommy's onslaught of moves just as they always had. "We've been dating for three years going on four. It's hard to explain in just a few words, Tommy. Alex is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm set in my career and my life, it's time to start a family now. Not that I'd be marrying her if I wasn't completely sure of how much I loved her."

"It's that sunshiny, just struck a home run kind feeling you get in your gut," Adam said. "You just know that this is it, you can't live if you can't have this person."

Jason smiled. "That's it!"

"And you know that no matter who says you're too young or that it'll never last, none of it matters. The entire universe can be against you, but you're gonna do everything in your power to keep this woman," Rocky said.

Jason looked at him surprised, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Alex feels the same way," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Billy said, drawing everyone's attention. "It's not scientific by a long shot, but it's written all over her face when she looks at Jason. You could see it this morning when you came downstairs."

"Oh," Jason said.

"What about you, Tommy? When are you gonna find a woman," Rocky asked.

"Never." Tommy went back to work sparing with Jason giving no hint to his feelings for Kimberly, though Jason knew them well as did Billy. He wouldn't tell anyone.

That night was their first costume party. It was going to be a who done it kind of thing. No one would know but the person who done it. The costumes were as follows, a madam-Kim; pirate-Tommy; a jock-Billy; a cheerleader-Trini; a lawyer-Zack; a doctor-Aisha; movie star-Adam; a super slooth-Tanya; a nun-Katherine; Egor-Rocky; a harem girl-Alex; and a gangster-Jason. Kim's costume was easy to do. She dressed in an altered ladies business suit, the slits in the skirt going all the way up her legs, and the neckline plunging too deeply. Tommy wore a pair of pirate pants with a pirate shirt, a black vest and boots, along with a bandana wrapped around his head. Billy was dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt. Trini was in Kim's old cheerleading outfit. Zack was in a suit. Aisha was dressed like an ER doctor. Adam like a movie star, and Tanya in a ladies

business suit. Katherine of course was dressed in a nuns habit, while Rocky was dressed like Egor.

Alex's costume consisted of see through leg genie pants, a full coverage bra-like top, with bells at the ankles and the bottom of the top. There were veils over her face and covering her nose and mouth. Jason was simple. He wore a very nice suit with a Fedora. The costume fit him to a T.

As they gathered in the living room, Rocky demanded to know who had come up with this ridiculous idea. "I always have to be the butler! Who's idea was this anyway?"

"Mine," Jason said. "We sort of had the charity one ruined. I thought it might be fun."

Alex laced her arm through Jason's. "It will be," she said looking meaningfully at Rocky.

"Hey, I can't help it if this doesn't appeal to me like it does you."

"Get over it," Kat said.

Ouch, was all that Jason could think about it at the moment. Kat sure was being bity with her tongue these days. He wondered what bug had crawled up her shorts. It was then that the stereo began to play. Everyone turned to find that Jason had turned on a CD he'd burned himself. The song that was playing was She's More by Andy Griggs.

"I like blue eyes hers are green, not like the woman of my dream, and her hair's not quite as long as I had planned Five foot 3 isn't tall she's not the girl I pictured at all. in those paint by number fantasies I've had. So it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes She's not at all what I was lookin' for, she's more." (Alex watched Jason with renewed fascination in the man she loved. He didn't like country music at all, but here he was playing a beautiful love song to her. He'd heard the song once when she'd been listening to her Andy Griggs CD and had decided the song was perfect for them as her hair only reached her shoulders in layered fashion and her eyes were green.) "No it wasn't at first sight but the moment I looked twice, I saw the woman I was born to love. Her laughter fills my soul and when I hold her I don't wanna let go. When it comes to her I can't get enough. More than I dreamed of, more than any man deserves, I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers. ."

Jason commanded all eyes on him then as the song drew to an end and the next began. This song was more what everyone else was into. "In this box is are pieces of paper with the role you'll play in our game. Each of you has to draw one. There'll only be six with things written on them, those who don't get an assignment, have to play it by ear."

As soon as everyone knew their part, the game began. Jason held Alex's hand as the others left the room to go about the game. Jason looked at her. "What'd you get?"

Alex crinkled up the paper and stuffed it in her costume.

Jason stared at her. "That's not fair."

"Sure it is," she said with a smile. "Come on, Mr. Mafia."

"Sure, Harlot."

Alex arched a brow, then shook the bells. When his eyes raked her to take her in, she turned to walk away. "The harlot would be Madam Pearl; I'm just an employee." The little paper she'd stuck into the side of her bra read VICTIM.

Jason looked at the paper. His read CULPRIT #2. He tucked the paper into his pants pocket and headed in the same direction that Alex had gone in.

Kimberly's paper read, ACCUSED. As she walked into the gym, she found Alex sitting on a stack of mats. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to die."

Kim arched a brow. "You're the victim? I'm the one who gets to find you dead and be accused of your murder."

Alex smiled. "Isn't that funny. Well, let the games begin."

A scream from Kimberly brought everyone running down to the gym. Alex lay on the bench pressing machine, with her head laying as though she'd busted it in a fight. Everyone stared at her. Jason walked over to her and picked her up and carried her over to the mats to lay her down.

"What happened," Aisha demanded as she checked her vitals, like a good doctor.

"I don't know," Kim said. "I walked in here and she was like that. That's when I screamed."

"She's gone. I'm sorry Mr. Mafia."

Jason began to cry.

"Looks like there was a fight," Tanya said stepping forward. "If I were to say, I'd say there was a fight between you two. Maybe one of your ladies was making the choice to leave the business and you wouldn't hear of it, so you killed her!"

"As if," Kim said. "Why would I waste my time on a trollop? She's easy enough to replace."

Jason knelt beside Alex playing his part well, crying over the loss of his beloved. He turned pulling the pistol out the shoulder holster shielded by his coat and shot Kimberly. She screamed and fell back, dead.

Zack pointed his finger. "Hey, that's not fair the dead girl's laughing."

When everyone looked at Alex she had a perfectly straight face, then turned away to discuss what to do with the dead bodies. Rocky looked back over at her and she was making a face at him. He pointed. "Hey, she's making faces at me!"

When they turned she had a straight face but her head was turned to the side.

"It was a muscle spasm, a natural reaction after death. Corpses often sit up on the tables and even groan as gas is released from their bodies."

"I think we should move the bodies. Put the girls in their rooms. At least this way we'll know where they are," Tanya said.

"Good idea. Mr. Mafia would you take Emerald upstairs, and you Sinbad take Madam Pearl upstairs," Aisha said.

Jason picked Alex up and Tommy picked Kimberly up. As the two headed for the stairs, Tanya called after them. "Don't get lost, boys."

"And remember we still don't know who killed Emerald," Zack said.

As soon as they were out of sight, Alex opened her eyes and looked up at Jason. "Is this your plan? As soon as we're married you're gonna knock me off for my life insurance policy?"

"Very funny, Alex. How'd you end up a victim?"

"It's what I drew. Nice touch shotin' Kim. Where'd you get the gun?"

"It's a prop. And I'm not the culprit."

"Yes, you are," Kim protested. "You shot me."

Tommy looked down at Kimberly as they climbed the stairs. "That wasn't part of the game?"

"No," Jason said. He laid Alex on her bed then walked out of the room, not leaving Tommy and Kim alone.

As Kim sat in her room after Jason and Tommy left she missed Tommy's arms instantly. It was then that her door opened. Alex looked at her. "Come on."

Kim looked at her. "Where are we going? We're supposed to be dead."

"But this'll be more fun."

Kim followed Alex back into her room, as Alex opened the closet. "Where are we going?"

"Shut that door and follow me."

Kim shut the bedroom door then followed Alex into the walk in closet. There in the back behind a couple of shelves was a walk way. "What's this?"

"The secret passage. Grab that flashlight. I don't wanna turn on this light yet."

Kim followed Alex through the secret passage to a little room with video monitors. Alex sat down in a chair and turned the system on. "I'll bet, Jason's completely forgotten about this. When he inherited the place we came out here to check it out. We spent hours in the secret passages."

Kim rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"It wasn't like that! We were setting this up and seeing what still worked." Alex found the switch which turned the lights on in the passage. They were action sensors. "Here we are. Tanya and Adam are still in the gym. Billy, Trini, Jason and Tommy are in the kitchen. Zack and Aisha are in the living room."

"Where are Rocky and Kat," Kim asked as she looked at the monitor.

Alex scanned the lower monitors but came up empty. "I don't know."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Scare the crap out of them." Alex watched the monitors. "Grab that microphone, there."

Kim picked it up. "What am I doing?"

"Use your imagination. Mr. Mafia just shot you Madam Pearl."

Kim smiled. "Turn it on."

Alex pushed a few buttons on the key board. "It's a good thing Jason's uncle already had this installed before he passed away, or we wouldn't be having this much fun. Here you go."

Kim's smile widened. Deepening her voice and giving it that sultry sound she spoke into the microphone, in a very Marilyn Monroe style voice, "Mr. Mafia."

Alex watched in the monitors as everyone turned around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Happy birthday, to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Mr. Mafia."

Alex grabbed her hand. "Get upstairs to your room. Just turn the light on the wall. It'll be the one that looks painted with light. Go on! They're on their way up the stairs."

Kim barely made it up to the room before Jason, and the others got there. She laid there quietly. Jason arched a brow and walked over to Alex's room only to find it empty. "Great!" He walked back into Kimberly's room with the others hot on his heels. He grabbed Kim's arm and made her sit up, then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be dead, put me down!"

"Shut up, dead girl!" Jason carried her up the second flight of stairs and into the apartment he'd set up for Alex. "Stay put. We can't have dead people running around."

"What are you doing," Tommy asked.

"Locking her up her. And as soon as I find Alex, she's next!"

"That's not very sportsman like," Trini said.

Jason looked at her. "Neither are they."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Kim said indignantly.

Jason walked out of the room and locked the door.

"Where'd Alex go," Zack asked.

"I have no clue."

"Isn't it obvious," Tanya said. "The two thought to be dead woman are conspiring against us. If they're dead they can't be charged with our deaths. Well they aren't going to catch me."

Alex had seen the whole thing on the monitors, but was distracted by two figures in the library. She stared as she realized that they weren't just kissing. It was hard to believe they'd be doing that at a time like this! Great with accents she disguised her voice to sound like Miss Marilyn and picked up the microphone. "I see you two in there. I can see what you're up to. STOP THAT! I realize the library is a place of learning, but it is not the place to learn about fornication! Now if you please, remove yourselves from that room!"

Alex didn't stick around long enough to see what happened from there. She headed up to let Kim out of the attic. Alex found the door to the attic room harder to open, but managed none the less. She poked her head in surprised at all she found, but looked at Kimberly. "Hey, Madam Pearl, let's go!"

Kim looked at her and smiled. "I thought I was stuck."

After they reached the monitor room Alex looked at the monitor.

"Hey, there's Jase. Let's grab him."

Alex laughed as the two headed for that specific passageway door. They managed to open the door without it squeaking, and with one on each side, they pulled him backwords into the passage. Kim pulled the door shut.

Jason stared at them, surprised about where he was and startled that he'd been caught off guard. "What's going on? I thought I locked you upstairs."

Kim smiled. "You did. Alex let me out."

"So that's what's going on," Jason said.

Alex said nothing as she headed back for the monitors.

"It was my idea to kidnap you in case you remembered about the passages that way you couldn't blow our cover."

Jason glanced at Kim as he followed Alex. As they reached the monitors he stared. "You didn't!"

Alex looked at him, and using the same voice she'd used over the intercom, "I don't appreciate people having sex on my furniture!"

"It ain't yours, it's mine!"

"Do you wanna sit on a couch that they doing the nasty on?"

"No."

"Then don't argue."

Jason arched a brow. "You sure are being prudish about their extra curricular activities, Sweetheart."

Alex arched a brow at him. "Well, excuse me for my opinion about sex!"

"Not everybody feels the same way you do about it."

"So I'm learning all too quickly! I'm not gonna apologize for thinking that it should be kept between two people, not everyone in the world!"

Kim looked at the monitors, not knowing who they were talking about and more than a hundred percent sure that she didn't want to know. The only couple that came to her mind at the moment was Tommy and Katherine and that was the last thing she wanted to know about them. "Let's have some more fun. Who's our next victim?"

"Let 'em discover that Jason's gone first," Alex said.

"Before they discover my abduction, I'm going back out there," Jason said and headed for the door.

Alex and Kim both reached for him. "Oh, no you're not. You set this up, you can deal with it," Alex said. "Besides this is gonna be fun."

"And if you don't play along, we're gonna have to tie you up."

Jason looked at her. "How do you expect to do that?"

"I'll play dirty," Alex said.

"Where'd Jase go," Billy asked.

"Probably made a pit stop," Tommy said.

"No, he's been gone too long for that," Zack said.

"Maybe he found his dead girlfriend and decided to try-" Before Rocky could even finish his statement, Aisha wacked him upside the back of the head.

"Shut up!"

Trini glared at him. "Jason's not like you! He knows how to keep his sword sheathed!" She said unphased.

Rocky's face turned scarlet, and everyone laughed at him. "Are you gonna let her get away with talking like that?"

"Let her," Billy exclaimed. "I don't control Trini, never have and never would! Any man who wants to control a woman, isn't a man, but a coward!"

"You go, Billy," Alex said from the control room. She had the speakers kept turned down but could hear what was said. Jason sat in the chair, as he'd been tied to it. Kim and Alex had used some extra speaker wire that was laying around to tie him up.

"What are you up to now," Jason asked.

"Trini's our next abductee," Alex said. "That way she can baby-sit you."

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you!"

Alex rolled her eyes, and used one of the veils she wore to gag Jason with, while they went to retrieve Trini.

Kim poked her head out of the passageway door, and whistled to get Trini's attention. Trini turned and looked at her then walked over. "What are you doing?"

Kim grabbed her arm and pulled her into the passageway. "You're being kidnapped," Alex said and led the way back to the monitors.

Trini laughed when she saw Jason tied up. "This is where he disappeared to! You groom napped him, huh?"

Alex smiled. "Yep. Kim and I have a plan. While they're out there trying to figure out who killed me, they're gonna have to figure out who kidnapped everybody. Jason was our first victim because he knows about the secret passages."

"And you're our second because you're the only girl here who can beat him up. So you'll be stuck with the babysitting job."

Trini's smile grew. "Okay, sounds like fun. What are we doing first?"

Jason groaned loudly, and Alex placed her hand over his mouth. She leaned over his shoulder slightly. "Shhh. We gagged you to keep you quiet! Be good and I'll take off the gag."

Trini couldn't help but laugh. "Who else did you tell about this place?"

As soon as the gag was removed Jason took a deep breath. "Nobody!"

Kim looked at him. "Liar!"

"Kimberly, would you like to eat my shorts?" With the mischievous smile that crossed her face he said, "Never mind! I already know the answer. With salt and butter please!"

Kim's hands flew to her waist. "For your information, Muscle Head. I was gonna say, with cheddar and bacon please."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Women, I swear!"

"You better be careful, bro, you're surrounded by women," Trini warned.

Kim turned to Alex after about fifteen minutes of watching the others search for Jason and Trini, while trying to solve this case. As if the game Jason set up still mattered. "What are we gonna do with Mr. Mafia?"

Alex turned to look at him. She grinned. "I kind of like him being all tied up like that."

"You would."

"Hey!"

"Unfortunately, we can't keep him tied up forever," Trini said.

Alex sighed, and sat on Jason's knee, using his shoulders to steady herself. "What do you say, Mr. Mafia. Will you behave and do as you're told if we untie you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I guess."

Alex smiled. "It'll be fun, you'll see. Go ahead and untie him, Madam Pearl."

"Sure thing, Emerald."

"I'll do it," Trini said.

"All right then, Bubbles."

"You three are having way too much fun with this," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"I ain't ever had too much fun," Alex said.

"Me either," Kim said.

"Neither have I," Trini said as she untied him.

Jason jumped to his feet as soon as his hands were untied. "Just for the record, I wanna say that I don't think this is very fair, or that I wanted to be a part of this."

"Quit complaining and enjoy yourself, Jase. That's what this whole thing was all about," Kim said.

"So who's our next abductee," Trini asked, thinking this game was probably the most fun she'd had since high school.

"We'll wait a little while longer. Nobody'll be as easy as you were to get in here. Alex, you know the passages. Why don't you get us something to drink," Kim suggested.

Alex shrugged. "We can't leave you with Jason. He could escape. Trini, you wanna baby-sit?"

"I don't need a babysitter! I'll go with you."

"Oh, no you don't," Alex said.

"Let him go," Trini said. "I think he's sincerely on our side. If he isn't, I'll kick his butt that is if you don't hurt him first, Alex."

Alex and Jason managed to get in and out of the kitchen without being seen. They brought sodas and a few snacks for them. The four of them sat there munching, while watching the others as though they were characters in a movie. It was almost as entertaining. "Who are we abducting next," Kim asked Alex.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the master mind of this operation, Emerald!"

"Who has what part in the game," Trini asked.

"I have no clue. I'm the victim, and Madam Pearl was supposed to find me, but Mr. Mafia killed her."

"What are you, Jase," Trini asked.

"Culprit # 2. This means I helped Z . . . the culprit."

Trini stared at him. "You know who done it!"

"Nope," he lied.

Alex and Kim exchanged glances. "Zack's been ruled the Culprit. We'll let Tanya keep him up there."

"Tanya's in on this," Jason exclaimed.

"No. But she can solve the case, with a little help from her sisters in crime," Kim said.

A smile slowly curved Alex's heart shaped mouth. "I think I know who our next victim will be."

"Who," Kim asked intrigued.

"Your lap dog, Madam Pearl."

Kim stared at him, and without thinking backhanded Jason, busting his lip open.

Alex and Trini stared, neither expected a reaction like that from Kimberly. She'd always been so mild mannered. Jason's hand went to his face as he raised his head. He pulled his hand away from his mouth only to discover the blood on his finger-tips. He looked at Kimberly then at Alex. Accusation was written in his eyes.

Alex came to him then and pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket. She took an ice cube out of her drink and wrapped it in the hanky to get it moist enough to wash the blood from his open wound.

Kim stood stunned at her own reaction. She never would have hit Jason, but his remark had sparked up all the pain of the past and she hadn't thought before she reacted.

"There was no call for that," Alex said.

"Kim," Trini said.

"I'm sorry, Jase. I-"

"Forget about it," he said, then spit a mouth full of blood into his empty pop can. "I shouldn't have said that. I forgot how emotional you get over that gigolo."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Jase."

"Forget it. That hurts," he said loudly at Alex who was trying to check the tiny wound that was bleeding.

"Sorry," she said, then set the hanky on the table. "Do we still kidnap the gigolo?"

"Why not. I'll blame him for my lip," Jason said.

Kim smiled, and they prepared for the attack.

Tommy was walking down the hall in the upstairs and passed his room. Something caught his attention and he stopped. There on his bed set Kim's guitar. He walked into the room wondering how it had gotten there. No sooner did he clear the door than Jason shut the door. "Either cooperate or you get your butt kicked by three girls. They held me hostage until I agreed to their terms, so don't think they can't whop you."

Tommy turned and looked at Jason surprised. He studied him a moment then grinned. "You forget something, Bro. I'm not as easily coursed as you are."

"When it's Alex, Kim and Trini, I wouldn't count on it."

"Trini disappeared after you did."

"But she's in on it. . . . They were right, this is fun." Jason opened the secret passage and held the door open for Tommy. "If you decide to play along, break that vase before you step through the door."

Tommy knocked the vase off the stand and walked into the passage, and Jason ducked in right behind him. "So where are we going?"

"This way, lap dog," Kim said flirtatiously and led the way.

Tommy glanced at Jason then started after Kimberly. The passage was dark enough that he couldn't see Jason's busted lip. Once in the monitor room, Alex and Trini were prepared to tie Tommy up just as they had Jason. Tommy laughed. "What are you two supposed to be?"

"The voice that alerted the world to the incident in the library," Alex said and gestured to the monitors.

"That was you," Tommy demanded.

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "Are you playing along, Lapdog?"

"What's with calling me that?"

Trini grabbed the white paper that was tucked into Tommy's shirt pocket. It read Gigolo. "You're playing Madam Pearl's lapdog!"

Tommy glanced at Kim then at Trini, then at Jason. He paused and studied Jason. "What happened to you?"

"I ran into the armors in the dark hall there," he lied to spare Kim embarrassment which touched Alex's heart. "Are you with us or do we have to hog tie you?"

Tommy folded his arms over his chest in a cocky manner. "And just how do you plan to accomplish that."

Jason looked at him. "They play dirty. We are dealing with a madam and a couple of harlots."

Trini smacked him upside the head. "Who are you calling a harlot, you God-father wanna be?"

"Wait a minute, before this goes any further, I surrender. Oh, and by the way I ain't nobody's gigolo," Tommy said.

"Opinions very," Kim said under her breath and in a very icy tone.

"What are we doing anyway," Tommy asked not having heard Kim's comment.

"Hanging out and scheming about the next victim," Alex said, as Jason curled his arms around her from behind. She and Trini had clearly heard Kim's comment, but neither was going to comment on it.

Tommy leaned back against the table. He studied his best friend. He could easily see how in love Jason was. He had never seen him act so affectionately with anyone before now. "So how far were they?"

"Who," Kim asked.

"The couple in the library," Tommy said.

"You're twisted," Alex said.

Jason grinned. "They were far enough that it took them a little while to leave the library that's all any of us need to know you perv."

Tommy shrugged. "Being famous can twist your values."

"Not always," Jason said as he held Alex. "They haven't twisted hers. In fact it's made her more aware and concerned about sticking to them. And to answer your question from earlier, I didn't want to end up like you. The last time I visited you, you made me realize how important Alex is to me."

Alex glanced at him over her shoulder, and could see how serious he was. She could also see the difference in Kim and Tommy's looks. Jason knew what he was doing. Alex came to the realization that Kimberly had thought that it had been Tommy in the library, there was such a look of relief on her face when Tommy had said the couple in the library and his face hadn't gone red.

"Are you gonna keep this room and the passages open if you open this place," Tommy asked.

"No," Jason said.

"What do you mean if? I thought that was a definite," Alex said surprised.

"It's the plan," Jason said.

"Nothing's ever been definite in our lives," Trini said softly. "Just when we thought we had it all figured out, we learned how wrong we were and how easily things could slip away from us."

"Tommy's been trying to get Jason to take some time off and go traveling with him. He wants to put him to work on the pit crew," Kim said.

Alex looked at her and nodded her head silently making a mental note to talk to Jason about that when everyone else wasn't around. How could he tell Kim about that and not her? She stayed quietly within Jason's embrace savoring the strength of it.

After several moments of intense time, Tommy spoke up. "Who's next to be kidnapped?"

"Einstein," Jason said and moved away from Alex. He pointed to the monitor. "He's alone in the kitchen, let's grab him."

"Let us do it," Trini said. "We don't want anything else broken."

"One of us should stay here and make sure they don't try to get away," Kim said.

"Oh well if they do," Alex mumbled as she led the way down the hall.

Once alone in the room Tommy looked at Jason. "What was that all about?"

"Your offer no doubt. I never mentioned it to Alex."

Tommy arched a brow. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want her to think I was gonna do it. And don't lecture me about my relationship with my fiancée, at least I know how to keep my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't gonna say a thing, and what's that supposed to mean? Kimberly left me."

"And you haven't done a d - - - thing about it. I didn't walk into an armors, your little spitfire back handed me for calling you her lapdog!"

"Kimberly hit you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point, airhead! Yes Kim hit me, but the point is, she's still in love with you! She's been dying for a chance to get back together with you."

Tommy could only stare at him. How could that be true? How could Kimberly still be in love with him if she'd written him that letter? How could she still love him and have something going with Jason? He couldn't believe that Jason had said what he had the night before without a serious meaning; he'd always had a problem saying those three little words. It wasn't fair!

Trini, Alex and Kim snuck in the room. With Trini as a distraction, Kimberly and Alex grabbed Billy, one by the shoulders, the other by the legs and carried him into the passage. Once safely hidden inside the girls dropped him on his butt. (It was only about three inches.) "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Sorry, Billy, you were getting a little heavy," Alex said.

"What is this place?"

"A secret passage," Trini said. "Follow her and we'll explain."

As they walked Trini, Kimberly and Alex explained what they were up to. Billy smiled. "So, I get to be a victim of your scheme and help?"

"Unless you want to be tied up," Trini said.

"Sounds good."

"Which part, Einstein? Being tied up or helping," Alex asked.

With the thoughtful look on his face, Trini's turned red. "You're twisted as well."

"They caught you too," Tommy said as Billy walked in the room.

"Yes." Billy was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What are you up to, Bill," Jason asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying this experience. I've never been taken captive by a beautiful woman before, and there's three of them. I think it's quite a treat!"

"It sure beats being kidnapped by Rita or Gasket," Tommy said without thinking.

Billy, Trini and Tommy stared at Alex expecting some kind of reaction out of her. "She knows," Kim said.

"Kim and I told her 8 1/2 years ago," Jason said.

"But you guys weren't even dating then," Tommy said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because not everything requires a romantic relationship," Kim snapped, feeling very uncomfortable being so close to Tommy with so many unresolved feelings between them. She couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted to love him or hate him. "We were supposed to meet up with Alex after our scuba trip."

Trini looked sympathetically at Kim knowing without an explanation what her friends problem was. She only wished there was something that she could do about it.

Meanwhile upstairs, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Zack and Kat were still trying to gather themselves together to figure out what had happened. Tanya was quick enough on her feet to figure out that this was part of the game and that she was left with the culprit, which meant either Egor, Doc, Weasel or the nun was the guilty party. She studied each of them carefully. Egor and the nun were easy enough to exclude as they'd run off to sin in the library. Nuns were nuns because they didn't get none, therefore it was a sin for her to get it when she'd taken a vow not to. Shame on Kat and Rocky for disgracing the game!!!

"It can't be the nun or Egor, because they were otherwise occupied. (Kat flushed a deep crimson) Now it's possible that the doc could have done it, but in that case I believe it would have been cleaner, it would've looked like a natural death. That leaves you weasel. Madam Pearl's lawyer, not wanting to let that one get away. So you kill her to keep her from getting away. She brought in enough business that you knew you couldn't keep your job if she didn't stay."

"Sounds good in theory, Ms. But can you prove it," Zack asked. "I've never denied that I was her attorney or that I didn't want Emerald to leave anymore than Madam Pearl."

"But only you have jade green fibers on your jacket. Emerald's costume was green, you had no cause to be close enough to her to get fibers from her costume on your jacket, unless you killed her."

"Great the mystery is solved, but where have they disappeared to," Kat asked.

"Who," Kim asked as she descended the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at her. "I thought, Mr. Mafia locked you upstairs?" Adam said.

"He let me out," Kim said.

"How? He disappeared," Zack said.

"Disappeared," Jason said as he walked in from the kitchen. "What are you talking about, bro?"

"Okay, this place is big enough that we might have lost you, but where'd Tommy go," Zack asked.

"Right here," Tommy said stretching as though he'd been taking a nap. He was standing behind Zack as he'd come in from the secret passage in that room.

"What about Trini and Billy," Rocky asked.

"What about us," Billy asked as he and Trini walked in from the direction of the gym.

Everyone looked at them then everybody else. "Okay, we're all together again, except the first to disappear. Where's Alex," Aisha asked.

A moment later Alex walked in from the kitchen with an apple in her hand that she was eating. When everyone looked at her, she stopped and went as still as glass. "What? A dead girl gets hungry!"

Everyone laughed. "Where were you guys," Zack asked concerned.

"Hiding," Jason said. "Alex thought she'd increase the game by kidnapping half of us and hiding us."

"I have to admit," Rocky said. "It was more fun than I'd anticipated. You should host all the parties from now on, Jason."

"I just have one question," Zack said. "Where were you hiding?"

"It's a security room," Jason said as his only explanation.

The following afternoon they all sat in the living room listening to music and talking. They were discussing just about everything they could. Alex sat beside Jason on one of the couches with Kim beside her, with her guitar. "Hey, Jase, why don't you turn the radio off."

Jason glanced at Kim, then grabbed the remote for the stereo system and turned it off. "You gonna play for us?"

"I might, if you're nice."

"Come on, Kim, you have to sing for those who've never heard you before," Aisha said.

"For real," Alex said. "Sing Mama He's Crazy."

"Yeah," Trini agreed.

_"Mama, I found someone like you said would come along. He's a sight so unlike any man I've known. I was afraid to let him in 'cause I'm not the trusting kind, but now I'm convinced that he's heaven sent and must be out of his mind. Mama he's crazy, crazy over me. And in my life is where he says he always wants to be, I've never been so loved, he bests all I've ever seen and mama he's crazy. He's crazy over me. (Jason watched Tommy's reaction. The look on his face registered shock mingled with the pain of old memories. Jason's heart went out to his best friend. Why couldn't they just get it over with and talk to each other already?) And Mama you've always said better look before you leap, maybe so, but here I go lettin' my heart lead me. He thinks I hung the moon and stars and I think he's a living dream. Oh, there are men but ones like him are few and far between. Oh and Mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me."_

Everyone who'd never heard Kim sing before stared at her. Those who had heard her talent before could only smile at the marvelous job she did. The silence that followed was almost defending. "So, are you still full of yourself like you were in high school, Zack," Rocky asked breaking the silence. Leave it to Rocky to ask a tacky question like that.

"No. Of course not," Zack said. "I was never full of myself. To be full of myself is to be conceded and to be conceded is to have faults and I have no faults."

Everyone rolled their eyes at that one. "Sure he doesn't, and I'm Mary queen of Scots."

"Really," Alex said with enthusiasm. "Oh, so your tomb, which my cousin patrols is just a facade? He'll be heart-broken."

Everyone was laughing as Aisha lifted her head in a haughty manner. "I know, those highlanders just love me!"

After she'd stopped laughing, Kim said, "Aside from Zack's display a second ago, look at his email address. HipHopKing. I think that says it all."

"Definitely. Why'd you chose that one, Zack," Trini asked.

"I was in a dance contest, just before I set that up and it's what everyone was calling me after I won. And it stuck. It sounded cool," Zack said. "Kat's and Tanya's are pretty self explanatory though."

"Duh, we like to keep things simple! How did you come up with yours, Jason," Tanya asked. "I wouldn't have guessed, if you hadn't done a little explaining."

"Alex set it up for me. I think it works, when you think about the past."

"Hey, the first time I met Jason he had this golden tan, and he's the kind of guy that when he walks into a room, he commands attention just like thunder."

"Only a woman in love would talk like that," Tommy said.

"Were you always this cynical about love? If so I understand why my cousin told you to take a hike!"

Jason's hand that had been resting on Alex's arm as she leaned against him, now covered her mouth. "Alex, stay out of it."

"Well, your email address is pretty obvious, Tommy, and not that strange compared to some of the others like Rocky's," Adam said, getting back on the subject.

"Yeah, Rocky, why Wild Ape Man," Aisha asked.

"It was all I could come up with at the time," Rocky said in his own defense.

"And just so you guys know, I helped Rocky with his," Tanya said. "And I think everyone else's is pretty self explanatory. What's your e-mail address, she said, after Jason removed his hand from her mouth.

"Where'd you come up with that," Katherine asked.

"I did it," Jason said. "It was something Billy used to call her when we were growing up. I thought it worked."

"That's so sappy," Katherine said.

Everyone looked at Billy. "Alex was always writing about Angels. It wasn't nothing like that!"

"Oh," Tanya said. "Angels huh? Are you one of those people who believes that Angels walk around on earth picking up after our mistakes?"

"No. I think Angels help people, that it's their sole purpose, but I don't think they clean up our messes."

"And that's the end of that," Jason said. "Kim, why don't you tell us about yours."

"That's easy," Tommy interjected. "Everyone was always telling her that she had a beautiful heart."

"That's what you think," Kim said, looking at him with a hit of pain in her eyes. "No actually part of it is that everyone misspelled my last name when I first moved to Florida, the other part is a nickname an old friend had for me that I could never let go of no matter how hard I tried." Then she got up and walked away. Not able to face her friends especially Tommy if he even realized what she'd said. Which she hopped at this point he hadn't.

Alex touched Jason's arm. "I'll go talk to her."

"I'll come with you," Trini said and the two walked out of the room.

Upstairs the two cornered Kim just outside of her room. "I think we need to talk," Trini said.

"Me too," Alex said. They pulled Kim into her room and then shut the door. As the three stood there looking at each other, each waiting for the other to say the first word, there was a silent understanding between them. "All right, Kim, spit it out. He was why you were crying this morning isn't he?"

Kim scoffed. "Is it so obvious."

Trini put her arm around her comfortingly. "Only to those of us who know you. We know this has to be hard on you, but if you open up and talk about it, it might help ease the pain."

"It will, Kim," Alex assured her.

Kimberly closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Maybe they were right, but neither of them could understand the pain she was in at this point in her life. They weren't aware of how hard this was on her. She'd been trying very hard to be strong for Alex and for Jason. She wanted this event to be as special for them as Jason wanted it to be for Alex. Even if it was gonna be a long time before she'd get married, she wanted her closest friends to enjoy this time. She didn't want to rain on their parade with her own pain.She lifted her head and looked at Alex. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this here. I didn't want you to be upset because I was. I wanted you to be completely in seventh heaven."

"How could I be in seventh heaven, when you're in hell? Kim, you're one of my best friends, but if this is too hard on you, go home. Jason will understand."

"And miss your wedding? I don't think so. Just let me cry this out and talk it out with Trini and I'll be fine. Go on back downstairs and play the good little hostess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

When Alex left the room, Kimberly turned to Trini. "I'm still in love with him, Trini. I've never stopped loving him."

"I figured."

"I only wrote that letter because I thought if we couldn't be together, then we shouldn't have a long distance relationship. It wasn't fair to either of us. I never dreamed that it would hurt this much. And Katherine . . ."

Trini smiled sympathetically. "Kim, Tommy's not with Katherine anymore. They broke up a year and a half after they graduated high school. They never really loved each other."

"What?"

"Tommy talked to Jason about it. Jason told me, but couldn't find the way to tell you that Tommy was only using Katherine as a crutch. After he had his racing there was no need for her. He still loves you."

Kimberly stared at Trini. "You're serious? He said all that?"

"He's been saying it all day, every time you're around." Trini said( by his actions he has Trini was not the only one to see it some of the others had to but just had not said anything."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Talk to him."

Later that night, after deciding that it was best that Alex knew the truth about her new fiancé, Tommy approached her with the 'truth' of their relationship. That his best friend was nothing more than a two timing lying cheat, and that Kim was the worst person to ask to stand up with her at the ceremony.

Alexandra stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Without a thought in her head, she lifted her hand and swung. Her hand connected with his face leaving a perfect red imprint. As she was left handed and her ring had turned on her finger the diamond put a nice scratch on his pretty face. "Now why would my cousin do something stupid like that when she's still in love with you, you over grown jack a - -! For what reasons I can not fathom! And for the record, Mr. NASCAR, I have no reasons to doubt my fiancé or my best friend, they're like brother and sister!"

"You didn't see them when they came for a visit."

"They acted just like they always have - like brother and sister!"

Kimberly who'd over heard the conversation walked over to him. "Alex just told you the truth Tommy. On both counts, I could never do that to her, or with Jason, that's sick! And why I'd still be in love with you is completely beyond my understanding!" She then walked away, with tears filling her eyes 'How could he think that' she thought to herself.

Jason walked up to Tommy. "Bro, you're an idiot! I'd never try to steal your girl! How could you think that I'd be so stupid as to destroy the woman I love?" Jason and Alex walked away to leave Tommy to think about what he'd just done.

Though everyone had gone to bed, the sound of Kimberly's slammed bedroom door woke them up. Trini looked at Jason as she came out of her room and then walked over and into Kim's room then shut the door. Whatever happened had upset Kim.

"What's happened," Billy asked.

"Tommy's running his mouth. He's hurt and confused."

Alex turned to look at Jason, not caring that everyone else was standing there watching them. "Hurt and confused, even if it is true, - what gives him the right to plant doubts in my head about you and accuse the woman he's supposed to love of being a lying harlot."

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't! I don't understand how you can sit here and defend him after what he did. If I didn't trust you as much as I do I'd be throwing this ring back in your face. Think about that the next time you decide to feel sorry for him!" Alex walked to her room and slammed the door.

Jason made an exasperated sound and threw his hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do, Billy?"

"Go talk to your fiancée. I'll talk to Tommy."

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem," Billy said and headed down the hall.

Billy found Tommy down in the gym. He was sitting on the bench pressing machine. "Something I can do for you, Billy?"

"No. I was wondering if there was something that I could do for you. You seem quite distressed."

"To put it mildly," Tommy said.

Billy walked over closer to him. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"A little brunette named Kimberly."

Billy had suspected as much. He nodded. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"She won't listen to me now. I've really screwed things up this time, Billy. Kim's never gonna forgive me now. She was still in love with me until I opened my big mouth!"

"Love doesn't just disappear. Talk to her, Tommy. She can't argue with you if you're on your knees telling her how sorry you are."

Tommy looked at Billy, surprised at his persistent confidence in the outcome, if he apologized to Kim. Billy knew her better than anyone else, but he couldn't be so sure. "I don't know, Billy."

"I do, Tommy. You're never going to get anywhere if you keep everything bottled up inside yourself. She's never gonna know how you feel about her if you don't open your mouth and tell her! Nothing took more guts than it did for me to tell Trini that I loved her. I mean I loved her for years, and could never find the courage to do it. It was only after I came back from Aquitar that I found the courage." Billy paused long enough to catch his breath. "All I'm saying, Tommy, is that you have to make the first move if you expect to get anywhere."

"Why should I, Billy? She left me, remember? She sent me a note telling me she'd found the man she was supposed to be with. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"I can't even begin to, but I know that you both still love each other. Give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to her!"

Jason waited a little while before he knocked on Alex's door. When she didn't answer he poked his head in, knowing that she hadn't gone anywhere. She could have 'escaped' through the secret passages, but he was sure she hadn't. "Can I come in?"

She shrugged, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading. "It's your hotel."

With a sigh he walked in and shut the door. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not mad at you. I just don't get how you can be so calm about everything that's happened. After everything he said. Jason, you know how hard it was for me growing up with parents who were always fighting."

"I know." He sat down on the bed beside her, glad when she looked up at him. "Alex, I know that it's fear, hurt and confusion driving Tommy. He misunderstood what was said. That was an easy mistake."

Alex shook her head, as she sat up. "Well I don't find it easy to forget. I have feared becoming like my parents my whole life."

Jason curled his arms around her. "We're not gonna end up like your parents."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jason smiled into her face. "Because we're not them."

"Why didn't you tell me about Tommy's offer?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was seriously discussing it. I told Kim in an email, when I was down visiting Tommy. I didn't take it seriously." Alex studied him.

Trini and Kimberly sat in her room. Kim didn't say anything she was too beaming with anger at Tommy. Trini already knew how she felt and having her there was a comfort, but right now she'd like to punch Tommy. Why had she ever fallen in love with him? A dork, who could only cause problems because he wasn't paying enough attention. He was so completely infuriating! How dumb does a man get? To honestly think that she'd date Jason, that was a joke in itself, but to think that she'd do anything to cause Alex that kind of pain?

Kimberly suddenly began to laugh. Trini stared at her stunned. Had she lost her mind from pain or something? One minute she was seething mad, the next she was laughing. Somebody call the men in their pretty white coats!!

"I figured it out, Trini." She looked at her. "Tommy's having brain farts! brain farts- momentary lapses in sanity- brain farts"

Trini continued to stare at her. "You're serious?"

"Yes. It's the only thing that makes sense, and think about it. Tommy was always forgetful, and late, this is just another side effect of the stupid pills he was given as a child!"

Trini stared at her then shook her head, almost laughing at how weird and almost funny this situation was. "Kim, I think you've lost it. I'm just gonna make a quick phone call okay?"

"No! It's not okay! And I've lost nothing. And if you're planning on calling those men in their pretty white coats from the funny farm, you'd best tell them to pick up the guy with the spikes in his hair. I mean what is that about anyway?"

"I . . . I don't know," she said, starting to worry about her friend. She knew Kim hadn't taken anything, but man she was acting like she was high on something.

Billy knocked on Alex's bedroom door. With the permission to enter he opened the door and looked right at Jason. "He refuses to listen to reason or logic. I think he needs some sense knocked into him . . . if you catch my meaning."

Jason nodded slightly. That was one place Jason had been just as smart as Billy.

Alex looked back and forth between them as Jason stood. "You aren't. Jason, don't!"

"I'm not gonna do anything," he said and walked out of the room.

After a few moments of consideration, Alex walked over and knocked on Kim's door. Trini opened it. "Kim, I think we need to go down to the gym."

"I'm glad you're here. She's lost it," Trini whispered.

"That's nothing new. I've known her my whole life, and she lost it a LONG time ago."

Trini grabbed her shoulders. "I'm serious, Alex. She's giggling and thinking that Tommy's having brain farts!"

Alex looked her in the eye. "Yeah? He is, what's the problem?" She walked past Trini into the room to talk to her cousin.

It was then that Rocky ran down the hallway, stopping just short of the door. "Tommy and Jason are duking it out in the gym. They're not pulling any punches, you need to get down there."

Alex, Kim, Trini and everyone else ran for the gym. Just as Rocky had announced Jason and Tommy were fighting, and arguing. Kim looked at Alex surprised. "What do they think they're doing?"

"Acting like a couple of pigs," Alex said, folding her arms over her middle. "It's a macho thing I guess."

"Not very macho if you ask me," Kim said, mimicking Alex's stance, and looking at Trini. "See. What'd I tell you? He's the one who needs to be shipped off to the funny farm! He's fighting his best friend."

"Then Jason needs to be shipped off as well," Alex said. "Jason's the one who came down here to beat him up."

"It was Billy's suggestion," Adam said in Jason's defense.

"Don't defend him," Alex said. "He still made the choice."

"Just as Tommy chose to act like a-"

Trini stopped Kim before she could finish her sentence by putting her hand over her mouth.. "Don't say something you'll regret."

Several moments passed while Tommy and Jason traded hits. "Don't you get it yet, Tommy? You're life is gonna remain empty if you continue to refuse to tell Kimberly the truth."

"She's not gonna listen to me," Tommy said throwing another punch.

"Well, why don't you give me the opportunity to decide for myself what I want," Kimberly said stepping in between them. Causing both men to drop their fists.

Tommy and Jason stepped away from each other still breathing heavy. Tommy studied the petite beauty in front of him. He couldn't believe that this was real, that this was happening. She was actually offering to listen to what he had to say? Were Billy and Jason right about how she felt about him?

"You talk to her, or we continue," Jason said.

"I don't think so," Alex and Trini said in unison.

"We'll talk," Tommy said, then guided Kim out of the gym.

Kimberly and Tommy walked outside to the garden behind the hotel. This was a long over-due conversation, and neither knew where to start or what to say exactly. Kim stared up at Tommy. "What did Jason mean by that? You telling me the truth?"

Tommy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening, and while you're at it maybe you could explain what brought about your conversation with Alex earlier this evening."

Tommy scoffed and sat on one of the wrought iron benches. "Sit down, this might take a while."

Kimberly sat down on the opposite end of the bench and faced him. Her heart was on her sleeve as she watched the man she loved. She'd never thought this moment would happen, that they'd have the chance to sit down and work things out.

Tommy refused to look Kimberly in the eye as he sat there and explained what had led up to his dating Katherine. "It was shortly after we gave T.J. and the others the Turbo power that I realized I was only using Kat as a substitute for what I really wanted. I couldn't have you, and as far as I knew you were out of reach. I've spent the last several years being cynical about everything, because I was convinced that love itself was a crock! I've loved you since the first time we met, and when you wrote me that letter . . ."

Kim reached out and touched his arm. "Tommy, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "I never meant what I wrote. I loved you, and there was never anybody else. I thought it would be easier on both of us if we went our separate ways. I was afraid that you'd grow to resent me because I went and I never wanted that."

"How could I resent you? You went after your dream. I was proud of you. Yeah, I missed you and it was hard to not see you, but I was dealing with it. Why didn't you trust me enough to let me decide what I wanted with my life?"

Kim lowered her gaze. "I thought I was. I thought I was letting you have your life back. We were so young, still are."

"Young, but no longer kids," Tommy said, with his finger under her chin, he raised her head until her gaze locked with his. "I've never stopped loving you, that's why I misunderstood what Jason meant. I wanted someone to blame for my pain, and it was so easy to blame the two of you, and I couldn't see someone else going through that."

"But it was my fault," Kim said with a tear in her eye. "I hurt you trying to protect both of us."

"No," Tommy said. "This pain is every bit as much my fault. If I had fought for us, we would be in Jason and Alex's shoes, not avoiding each other, trying to be strong because we don't want anyone else to feel sorry for us."

Kim nodded slowly. "Tommy, Jason convinced me to try to talk to you, that's why we came back eight and a half years ago, not to visit everyone. He said he'd support me every way I needed it if I came back and told you how I really felt."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because of Kat. I thought you were in love with her. You looked at her like you used to look at me, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything."

"And I thought you were so quiet because you missed your 'Mr. Right'," he said, with an ironic ring to his voice. "What a mess we made of our lives, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. Kim reached up and touched his handsome face with a nostalgic look on her face. "Is there a chance for us to start over?"

Tommy searched her round congac eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. All the memories of the past and dreams of the future flooding his mind. "I'd give anything for that chance, my BeautifulHart."

Kimberly smiled a watery smile. He knew what she'd said about her email address and what it had meant.

Tommy leaned closer and while searching her eyes lowered his lips to hers for one brief heart stopping moment. The sparks were there as always. His arms curled around her and he deepened the kiss closing his eyes. He couldn't believe this was really happening. After the last nine years, and especially the last three days it had seemed an impossible dream. But as he sat there he knew it wasn't a dream, it was real and Kimberly Ann Hart was his again.

He had been given a second chance and he wasn't going to blow it this time or let her slip away.

Kimberly's heart pounded in her ears and her stomach flipped end over end. This was something she'd been dreaming of for a very long time. She'd thought her chance with Tommy had been blown long ago and that she'd become a lonely old woman. She knew she'd never get over her feelings for Tommy, Thank GOD for this second chance.

Alex sat on her knees on Jason's bed, tending his busted lip. Tommy had reopened it when he'd punched him. If they both hadn't been as good at martial arts as they were, they would have done some serious damage to one another. Alex had to fight her own urge to yell at Jason for his part in it. Though she'd stayed well composed she hated that they'd been fighting like that. It was near terrifying to see them beating on each other like they had been - with no resolve. "What is it with guys and beating each other up?"

"I don't know. What is it with girls and slapping guys," Jason asked.

"It's a reaction. We get hurt and we strike out. . . . Tommy did a nice job of reopening your wound. It's starting to swell, and you'll have a bruise."

"Great," Jason mumbled as he held the ice up to his face.

Alex studied him. "I need to know, Jase. Why were you so intent upon knocking some sense into Tommy? You don't know what it's like to watch you two go at it. I know you're good at what you do, but so's Tommy. You two could have killed each other."

"That's not likely, Alex. You ain't gotta worry about that. We're not gonna hurt each other."

"What else would you call your busted lip and his black eye?"

"Battle scars," he said with a grin.

"You're not funny! . . . Can I ask you something on a serious note?" He shrugged and nodded at the same time. "How long did you have this planned?"

"About a week. Why?"

"A week? You decided a week ago to ask me to marry you and to marry me before the end of the month?"

Jason looked at her and shook his head. "No. I had this party planned for all of a week before I invited everyone. I knew years ago that I wanted to marry you, I just never took it serious until about six months ago. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd really thought this through. Us I mean."

"Of course I have. Have you?"

Alex sat back on her feet playing with the silk belt on her robe. "I've thought US through everyday of our relationship. I'm scared, Jase. Look at my family's history, look at Kim and Tommy."

"Last I seen they were still kissing goodnight."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious."

"So am I. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be afraid of marriage, and that you were supposed to drag me to the altar."

"You're not funny."

"So, you keep saying, but I happen to think that I am," he said with a grin, then frowned as it caused some pain. "Come on, Alexandra, quit worrying about it. We've lasted this long, it's not gonna disintegrate over night."

She took a deep breath and released it as she met his gaze. "Okay, I'm officially not stressing this."

Jason tossed the ice filled towel toward the bathroom and slid his hands around Alex's waist and urged her closer. "Come here."

Alex looked at him and moved closer. She sat on his lap and pressed her head against his. "I should go to bed."

"I know," he whispered as he pulled on the ties on Alex's robe. He slid the robe off her shoulders.

"Eleven days, Jase."

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. "I know," he whispered.

Alex bent her head and kissed his quick on the mouth then started out of the room. "Oh, before I forget, I'd like Kim to sing the wedding song."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good mornin', AngelWriter."

Alex smiled at Billy. "Mornin', Einstein. What are you up to this afternoon?"

"Nothing that I know of," he said. "What's up?"

"The duke, all day. It's John Waynesdays on AMC."

Billy stared at her. "All day?"

"All day. You wanna watch it with me?"

"Yeah. You gonna help me in here?"

"Sure." Alex went to work helping Billy with breakfast. "Why are you always the one cooking?"

"I don't know. I'm so used to having to do it for myself that I just get right to work when I get up," he said as he started the eggs.

Alex nodded. "You get up too early in the morning."

He smiled. "Old habits die hard."

She yawned then sipped her tea, before she went back to work on the pancakes.

"What else does Jason have planned for this vacation?"

"I have no idea. Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"No."

Alex turned on the radio and it was then that Jason and Trini came into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast," Jason asked as he walked up to Alex.

"Food," she said.

He kissed her neck as her hair was pulled up into a ponytail on her crown. He noticed that she was still in her jammies. She wore an ankle length flower print silk nightgown with a matching robe covering her nightgown. "Smart a--. And put clothes on the next time you come down for breakfast."

"First, I do have clothes on," Alex said. "Secondly, I'm covered; thirdly, I don't take orders from you or anyone else!"

Jason looked at her as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Alexandra, I don't like everyone seeing you in your jammies, especially Rocky."

She smiled, as did Billy and Trini. "Anymore than I like you running around bare-chested in front of Pussy Kat."

Jason paused for a moment. He had forgotten to pull a shirt on before he came downstairs. "At least I'm in my jeans. Your pj's make a guy think about a bed."

Alex smiled. "A bare-chested man makes a woman think about alot more than a bed."

"I guarantee a man's not thinking about the bed itself, Sweetheart."

Alex met his dark gaze dead on. "Don't start this argument with me, Jason Lee Scott."

It was then that Aisha walked into the kitchen still in her pj's. "Mornin' all."

It didn't take long for the kitchen to fill with people. Kimberly sat with Tommy, the two almost inseparable, a renewed love and renewed romance. The romantic feeling seemed to be in the air, as Alex sat beside Jason on the bench seat. It seemed to scream at them.

_"We were supposed to start work on the river today, And for Joe and me it's some pretty good pay, and I was countin' on him to be at the dock by ten. A week's pay says he's still at home, 'cause the boy's in his own time zone. I'm waitin' on Joe oh, what do you know, time flies fast and he is slower and I told him over and over again 'Don't you be late.', oh, but like always, I'm just sittin' on go and waitin' on Joe oh oh oh. Tow boat's leaving cause it don't care, what's not on board and who's not there. once that whistle blows, down the mighty river it'll go. Man if I could be more like that, I'd get on with my life and never look back instead of Waitin' on Joe. And he's in a hurry, because he's running behind, now I'm not one to worry, but I've got a real bad feelin' this time. Whooooa. The sirens are crying all through this town. And one ol' boy said that Joe never slowed down. He tried to beat that morin' train. My life'll never be the same. I didn't even tell my brother goodbye. Lord, I wish somehow he could send me a sign. Yeah Waitin' on Joe."_

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Alex said softly and reached up to turn the radio off.

"It's all right, Alex. You didn't know it was going to play, leave the radio on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said looking at her. "There's got to be a reason that Jase isn't having a fit about your kind of music."

"I don't play rap and she don't play Hank Williams," Jason said. "It's the perfect combination. At least she ain't playing that opera gossple crap."

Alex smacked him in the chest. "There's nothing wrong with gospel music, muscle-head!"

"I never said there was. It's the opera and Hank Williams crap that I can't stand. This stuff's just too realistic."

"I must have missed something," Rocky said looking at them.

Tommy looked at him. "David, uh . . . David died a couple of years ago in a car accident."

"Who was David," Aisha asked.

"My brother. He found me after you left, Aisha. He was raised on a reservation by Mr. Trueheart."

"I guess some of us missed a lot," Zack said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed as she laced her fingers through Tommy's. It was a sad thing, she thought as she sat there. Here Tommy had found some part of his family and then lost it again.

_"I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye. Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why. When Dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed. Then stood there on those trembling knees and waited for the worst. And he said. Let me tell you a secret about a father's love A secret that my daddy said was just between us. He said Daddy's don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen. When I became a father in the spring of '81 there was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son And when I thought my patients had been tested to the end, I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him. _(Jason pushed his plate away. And tears formed in Tommy's eyes. Both men had lost their father's in the last two years. Jason's dad had died in the same car accident that had killed his uncle.)_I said let me tell you a secret about a father's love a secret that my daddy said was just between us. I said Daddy's don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen. Last night I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates When suddenly I realized their must be some mistake, if they know half the things I've done they'll never let me in. Then somewhere from the other side I heard these words again. And they said Let me tell you a secret about a father's love a secret that my daddy said was just between us. You see, daddy's don't just love their children every now and then it's a love without end Amen. It's a love without end Amen."_

Alex jumped to her feet and turned the radio off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even turned the radio on this morning."

Jason reached up to her and pulled her over to him. He laid his head against her belly as she stood in front of him. At this point he didn't care what anyone thought.

Tommy sat at the table as tears streaked down his face. The pain of the loss of his brother, Mr. Trueheart and his adopted father was too much to hold in. He'd always thought he had to be the strong one for everyone he loved, but it was too easy to let go this time.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried. Tears filled her eyes as they sat there. Tommy's head lay on her shoulder and her arms stayed locked around his shoulders.

"Come on, guys," Billy said as he got to his feet and headed for the door. He turned back as everyone started to file out of the room. "I'll help you clean this up later, Alex."

She nodded silently. Her fingers plowed into Jason's almost black hair. His arms rose and circled her behind. She stood there quietly for several moments as both men cried out bottled up pain. Both had been quiet and strong for their mothers and other loved ones, it was time they finally let go. "I'm sorry, guys. I should have turned the radio off."

"No," Jason whispered, then lifted his head to look her in the eye. "No, Alex. It feels good to let it go. To finally let it go."

Tommy nodded his agreement as he lifted his head off Kim's shoulder, but he didn't let go of her. "What do you say we get the kitchen cleaned up and do something with ourselves this morning?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jason said and stood up. "Go on upstairs and change, Alex."

She studied him, hating the macho front that just came up, after such a vulnerable part of him had been exposed to her. "I'm still watching the Duke marathon this afternoon."

Jason smacked her butt as she walked away from him.

When she came back downstairs, dressed for the day in stretch pants a tight belly shirt and an over-sized button-down, she threw a shirt at Jason, who was standing in the middle of the living room in only a pair of jeans.

Alex and Billy made one more attempt at collaborating in the kitchen. They made lunch together then sat in the living room with a large array of snacks to watch the John Wayne marathon. They sat side by side on the couch to watch 'Chisum'.

"What are you two up to," Trini asked as she walked in the room having heard the music.

Billy looked up at her. "Watching the Duke marathon." He patted the empty place beside him. "Have a seat."

"Yeah," Alex said. "This is one of the better ones, and based on history."

Trini studied them a moment then sat down. "I've never been big on westerns."

"If the Duke can't convert you, no one can," Alex said and handed her the popcorn.

Trini smiled as she accepted the bowl.

Through out the movie others joined them. Jason was one of the first. He sat next to Alex and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Tommy and Kim sat on a second couch with Zack and Aisha. The others found seats in chairs or on pillows on the floor. The group spent the day vegetating and watching the John Wayne movies. The perfect vacation day for all of them. Vegetating in front of the TV watching one of the greatest actors of all time, and his favorite leading lady, who just happened to look a lot like Kim and Alex's grandmother.

The following morning all the girls came down stairs in their pj's and the guys without shirts. It was as though they were all making a statement. Mrs. Scott had come over to make breakfast since she had only just learned of her son's engagement to Alex. She wanted to be there. It was while the girls were cleaning up after breakfast, and while the guys were in the gym, Alex turned the radio on. The first song that came on, was Courtesy Of The Red White And Blue by Toby Keith. Alex smiled. "That's one of Jason's favorites."

"Then we'd best let him know," Trini said. She walked over to the intercom, and called down to get the guys attention.

Jason's voice came back over the system demanding to know what she wanted.

Trini held the talk button down and Alex turned the music up just enough so he could hear it. Just a moment later, Jason came up the stairs followed by the other guys. Jason turned the music up louder and started to sing along. They guys were staring at him, and the girls were laughing.

"He doesn't sound bad," Tanya said surprised.

Alex smiled. "Not too bad anyway."

The next song to play was Our Town by Montgomery Gentry. Jason, and Tommy started singing with the song. The two guys were acting like loonies while they sang along. Dancing around and such, playing and air guitar. "There's just one problem with that," Zack said. "Neither of you went to blows with your old man."

Jason's face flushed guiltily, as he remembered the time when he had gone to blows with his father.

"I can't believe that," Trini said in disbelief. "You fought with your father?"

"Now, before you go getting all worked up," Mrs. Scott began. "Jason was always a good boy, and he was as respectful as any boy could be. But Josiah over stepped his bounds and Jason wouldn't stand for it."

"Over stepped his bounds," Billy said. "It's a parents right to nose in on their children's lives."

"To a point," Mrs. Scott agreed. "It was back six years ago now. Jason had been dating Alex for a year, and it was clear that things were only going to grow between them. Josiah and I married right out of high school, and we were too young, therefore our life was a rough road. Josiah was afraid Jason was going to make the same mistake, and he didn't want that. He said some things about . . the situation that he shouldn't have, and Jason wouldn't stand for him saying anything bad about Alex. They went toe to toe over it."

"It's wasn't that bad," Jason protested.

"I wouldn't say that," Mrs. Scott said. "You both had to have stitches, and your father was very sore for the following week."

Jason nodded slowly. "I remember. We made up though."

Mrs. Scott touched his arm. "Of course you did. Your father loved you, and that was all that mattered. He was proud of the fact that you stood up for Alex, you stood up for what you wanted. I hate to rush off, but I think I should get home. I'll see you all later."

The song She's Every Woman played, and Jason slipped his arm around Alex and sang along. She looked up at him. "That's very sweet, but I don't like being compared to other women."

"Sorry." The next song that played was It' Midnight Cinderella. Jason smiled, and looked at Tommy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Alex looked at him, then elbowed him in the ribs. She knew what he was thinking and it wasn't that funny.

It was after that song that the DJ came on the radio announcing that station would be covering the Dodge/Save Mart 350. Trini looked at Kim and Alex. "Are you two gonna watch the race?"

"Why would I," Kim asked. -when the only reason I watch is standing next to me?

"What about you," Trini asked turning to Alex. "Are you gonna watch the race, Alex?"

Alex looked at her. "How could I possibly not? Junior's racing."

Tommy stared at her. "Junior? I thought you didn't watch NASCAR!"

"That's not what I said. I did say that if I wanted to watch 43 rednecks chase each other around a track at 200mph for three or so hours I would watch my uncles at a family get together. A typical family get together on my mother's side includes a race on a dirt track on Uncle Dale's property."

"Uncle Dale," Tommy spit out surprised. "You're related to Dale Earnhardt?"

"Technically his name's Ralph, but yes."

Everyone stared at her. "Why did you not mention this before," Zack asked Kim.

Kim looked at him. "Alex is related to him, I'm NOT!!!!! He's related to her on her mother's side."

"So when do we get to meet them," Katherine asked.

"What," Alex asked turning to her. "I don't play matchmaker for my cousin for starters. Two I don't introduce anyone to Jr. He loves his fans, but he's a really private guy."

"That's so unfair," Aisha said.

"I'll introduce you to him," Tommy said defiantly.

Alex's well shaped brow arched with a defiance of it's own. A challenge was written on her delicate features, urging Tommy to follow through with his offer. It was then that the song "They're Coming To Take Me Away Ha-Haaa!" by Napoleon XIV began to play. Kimberly, Trini and Alex burst into laughter.(Remembering a time when they were younger and they heard the song and they had to do what they did then.)

"Just what is so funny," Jason demanded.

"If you don't tell us, we're going to call the men in their pretty white coats," Rocky said.

Their response was to start singing the song. "_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well . . . You left me, anyhow, and then the days got worse and worse And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind!" __The three girls were standing together with their arms around each other's shoulders singing loudly. "And . . . They're coming to take me away, ha ha, They're coming to take me away ho ho, hee hee, ha ha To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats And they're coming to take me away ha haaaa! You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, When I said that losing you would make me flip my lid - Right? . . . You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed. And then you left but now, you know, I'm utterly mad._ (Jason, Tommy, and Billy looked at each other then back at the girls "What are we getting ourselves into," Tommy asked looking to Billy and Jason) _And . . . they're coming to take me away ha ha. They're coming to take me away ho ho, hee hee, ha ha To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats And they're coming to take me away ha haaa! I cooked your food, I cleaned your house And this is how you pay me back. For all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh? . . . Well, you just wait. They'll find you yet. And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mut! (Tanya smacked Tommy upside the head. "Did you ever think that maybe they're wondering what they're getting themselves into with you loonies?" Tommy stared at her. "What are you trying to say? We're very normal, thank you very much!" Aisha cocked her hip. "Yeah, and I'm Kimberly!") And they're coming to take me away ha ha, They're coming to take me away ho ho, hee hee, ha ha To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats And they're coming to take me away ha haaa! To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers who sit and twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha haa! To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time . . . !"_

Almost immediately after the song ended, Jason had the phone to his ear. "Yes. This is Jason Scott at 222 West highway 34. We have three young women who need admitting to your facility. . . They're all 25, between 5'2" and 5'7". Two Caucasians and one oriental woman. They've gone completely out of their minds, and I should know. I've known them since they were five. How soon can you get here?"

"Like you've got any room to talk, Jason Lee Scott! You shot one of your best friends," Kim hollered, causing everyone to smile.

"Do you hear this? They're delusional!"

Adam stood close enough to Jason that he could hear the voice on the other end of the phone. Raising an eyebrow for a second he smiled as he recognized the female voice on the other end of the phone. ("Jason Scott, what are you talking about?! Are you scaring those poor young ladies into thinking that you're really talking to a psychiatric hospital? Shame on you! I ought to call them on you!, and you know I have the strings to do so; I just have to call your best friend's mother!")

Jason stopped himself as he started to blow his own cover, by saying "Mom!".

"Tell 'em, we'll give 'em more information when they get here, but it's dire that they get here ASAP!"

"Adam," Trini yelled.

"At least we're not frogs," Kim responded.

Alex walked closer to him and tried to snatch the phone away from him. The two struggled over the phone for a few minutes before Jason replaced it in it's cradle. A second later it rang again. Alex snatched it before he could. The moment the phone reached her ear, she recognized the raised voice on the other end. Her eyes widened and she looked at her fiancé. "Be my guest. He'll have to call you back when I've finished with him. . . Talk to you later."

Everyone stood with curious looks on their faces. Alex replaced the phone and turned to Jason. She punched him in the arm. "You big jerk! Mama's boy! How dare you call your mother, and whine about us being crazy?!"

"He didn't," Trini said increduosly.

"Yes he did," Alex said punching him again.

"See ya!" Jason took off knowing the girls wouldn't give up until they caught him.

The three girls ran after him. They caught him upstairs as he tried to hide in his room. The other two stayed outside letting Alex get her licks in first. She sat on Jason and began to pound on his arm. He laughed and rolled to the side pining her beneath him. As he started to tickled her, Trini and Kim attacked him.

Tommy, Billy and the others stood just outside the door laughing as they watched Jason getting beat up for the phone call he'd made. When Tommy was sure he'd had enough, he walked in the room, slid his arm around Kim's waist and lifted her in the air. "All right, Beautiful, you've had you're fun."

"Hey! Put me down."

"He's right," Trini said. "We're done here. His fiancé can make him pay for the rest of it."

Everyone returned to the kitchen for their lunch. A few moments later Jason and Alex joined them on their way out. "Where you going," Tommy demanded.

"To see my mother. It ain't right, that my fiancé's telling my mother on me! I always thought she was supposed to whine to her family!"

Alex playfully smacked his arm. "I don't whine! Besides it's more fun to tell your mom! See you guys later."

As the front door shut, Billy looked at the others. "He's in deep water!"

"That's for sure," Tommy agreed. "When your mom likes your girl, you in trouble!"

"That means you two should watch it, huh," Trini said.

"That's for real," Kim agreed. As the two girls looked at Billy and Tommy.

Friday as they all sat around eating the lunch Rocky had cooked them, (surprisingly enough he was an excellent cook. The culinary lessons he'd taken had a little something to do with that) Alex got a phone call and had to take a trip into the city to talk to her editor.

"Hey, Kim," Kat said as she walked into the living room where Kim had been sitting practicing the song she would sing for Jason and Alex's wedding. This was the only room she could sit in without being disturbed or disturbing anyone else, aside from her room, which she'd seen enough of the last few days.

"Hi, Kat," Kim said with half a smile.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a minute," Kat asked timidly.

"I guess," Kim said surprised. She set her guitar aside as Kat came over and sat beside her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Tommy."

Kim took a deep breath. "What about him?"

"You're in love with him, right?"

"Yeah. I always have been. Why?" Kim said wondering why Kat had come to talk to her

"I think I'm in Love with someone but I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain love to you if that's what you're asking. I can say it's a wonderful feeling and the little things that once annoyed you don't matter so much anymore. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Rocky," Kat said.

"Rocky," Kim chocked out shocked.

"Yeah, Rocky. The funny thing about it is that I never thought it would be him."

"You never know when or where it will happen or who it'll be with. I never would have thought Billy and Trini would have told each other how they felt but they did, so nothing really surprised me."

"Kim."

"If you're in love with him, tell him. You might scare him away or you might bring him closer. The whole point of love is to share it with everyone who will listen. Admitting your feelings is half the battle."

"Thanks, Kim."

"No, problem, Kat."

Kat left the room just as Tommy was walking in. He nodded his head to her in acknowledgement of her presence, then looked at Kimberly. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hi, Tommy," she said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What did Kat want," he asked curiously. As he sat down next to her giving her a kiss.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Her and Rocky. Did you know they were together?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why did she ask you?"

"I have no clue. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. At least you're still willing to be friends with her."

"Why wouldn't I? She didn't do anything to me. I left you and after we were long over is when you two started dating. It wasn't her fault it was mine. I have no reason to hate her," Kim said with conviction.

"Good. Are you busy?"

"Well, I do have to practice this song. I only have a week left to have it perfect."

"I think it was perfect the other night. And I know, but I have a surprise for you, and would like to give it to you now."

"I suppose I could take a little more time away from practicing."

"Come with me, My Darling," Tommy said as he got up then helped Kim to her feet and led her outside to the garden.

"What are you up to?" She asked almost afraid to follow him because she did not know what he was up to.

"You'll see," Tommy promised with a mischievous grin. He loved springing surprises on her!

Tommy had been gone all afternoon, he had gone into town. Now he led her out to where they had talked just a few days ago. Kim stopped and stared. On the bench was a dozen pink roses, her favorite. "Tommy, they are beautiful!, but why?"

"Do I have to have a reason to do something for you?"

"No, but . . ."

He stopped her with his fingure."Good . . . I do have something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" Kim asked as she sat down on the bench smelling her beautiful roses.

Tommy moved down the bench next to her. "How would you like. . .?"he started to say but he was having trouble coming up with the right words.

"What? I'm not sure I'm following you. What is it you're trying to ask me?"

Giving up on trying to ask her by talking to her first, he slid off the bench down on one knee, pulling a light blue velvet box out of his pocket.

Kim now knew exactly what he was up to.

"Kimberly, I know how soon this is, but I realized something the other night after we were talked. "

"What?" she asked

Tommy looked at her he had grabbed her hand and was rubbing the back of it with his thumb. As he looked into her eyes." I don't want to lose you. Again. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me." he said opening the small velvet box

Kim froze staring at him, while tears fell down her face, she was not expecting this at least not this soon. "Tommy, it's beautiful." She stared at the ring. Inside the box was a very traditional three studded silver engagement ring with a slight antiqued look. It also had diamond chips along the band.

"Kimberly, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tommy. I will," Kim said with out hesitation as Tommy slipped the ring out of the box and onto the third finger of her left hand. He stood then and pulled her to her feet kissing her passionately.

Once they parted for a much needed breath, Kim looked up at him, through the eyes of a woman madly in love with a knight in shinning armor. "Just do me one favor, Tommy."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll give me a chance to plan our wedding." she said as she placed her hand on his chest.

Tommy grinned. "I promise.

Inside the kitchen of the hotel, Trini was standing at the sink and had seen the whole thing through the window. She nearly dropped the glass in the sink. "My gosh, I don't believe it!'

"What," Billy asked startled.

"I think Tommy just proposed to Kim."

"You're kidding," Billy said this time astounded. (he had walked over to the window and saw Tommy pulling Kim to her feet.)

"No. That's exactly what it looks like."

"I knew he was up to something when he left earlier, and brought back pink roses," Adam said. "He does nothing for no reason."

"We'll find out for sure when they come back in," Tanya said. "It's not smart to assume anything."

Back outside Kimberly was enjoying being in Tommy's arms. "Tommy, I've been thinking the last few days. I'm going home to Florida the day after Jason and Alex's wedding."

"I know we can work things out latter."

"Maybe I should move home we can be together more."

"Or you could come on the road with me."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea. Not that I wouldn't want to."

"We can worry about things later. Right now all I want is to be with you."

"Okay," Kim said with a smiled. "I can do that. I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Kim."

"We better get back inside before they wonder where we are."

Kim picked up the roses and held Tommy's hand as they walked inside.

It was late, around ten or so when Alex got back to the hotel from her appointment with her editor. Everybody was in the kitchen playing a dice game called Farkle when she walked in the hotel.

Jason looked up and smiled. "Hey, Babe, where you been? I was starting to worry about you."

She leaned against the kitchen door. "The editor's office."

He stretched out his arm and Alex sat on his knee and his arm curled her waist. Alex laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her face. "What's wrong, Querida?"

Alex looked at him a moment startled. She was sure he'd said that he'd just barely passed his Spanish class. He'd called her Lady Love. She ran her fingers lovingly through his short dark hair. Since they'd gotten together, he was the only source of stability and support that had been a constant. "Nothing. Susan made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"That's great," Kim exclaimed.

Alex forced a smile, as she studied Jason. "Yeah." She could never repay all that he'd done for her. He'd been there for her through everything she'd faced since their first date, and that had meant more than he could ever know. He deserved the title of Knight in shinning armor. It was no great wonder that that interdimensiional being had chosen Jason to be the leader of that world saving team called the power rangers.

"Why don't you sound excited," Zack asked as he passed the dice to Jason after he'd farkled his roll.

Alex shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and relax. Night everybody."

"Jase, maybe you'd better go talk to her," Tommy suggested.

Jason looked at him. "Not yet. She won't talk until she's ready to talk. If I try talking to her now she'll say nothing's wrong and we'll argue about it until one of us leaves the room and slams the door."

"What do you think is wrong with her," Kim asked.

"Mrs. Susan Daniels, no doubt," Jason said rolling the dice.

"Her editor," Kat asked.

"She's usually the reason she gets upset when she's been at the publisher's office."

"Maybe you ought to take a page from your own book, Jase," Tommy suggested.

Jason scoffed. "All right, bro. If we start yelling remember I told you so."

Tommy nodded. When Jason left the room, Tommy's arm curled around Kim's shoulders. "For such an expert on love he sure didn't know what to do when she was screaming for someone to talk to."

Kim looked at Tommy who she was just getting used to again. "I got news for you, she's always been like that. When she's upset she likes to be alone."

"Let's go for a walk," Tommy suggested.

"okay."

"What about our game," Rocky demanded.

"We'll play again later."

Jason found Alex, not in her room as she'd said, but on her way back downstairs in her spandex shorts and a sports bra with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He stopped her, by sliding his arm around her waist. "A workout more appealing than your 2 hour bath?"

"At this point . . . yes. You feel like workin' me?"

He grinned. "Let me change."

Her hand raised to his chest. "Meet me down there, okay?"

"Sure thing."

When Jason reached the gym, Alex was still stretching. He joined her, then when they finished, Jason began his typical teaching routine. Alex had begun training after being mugged in L.A. after a book signing about three years ago. The two were doing a kata, when Alex stopped and looked at him. "I lost my job today, Jase."

"What? How do you, a writer, lose your job?"

"I lost my contract with the publisher. They'll pay me a flat fee for the book that was just released, but they retain all future royalties."

"Why? How can they get away with that?"

"They called me in today to give me an assignment," she said with her hands on her waist. "I refused it."

"Why? You're a great writer, I'm sure you could have handled whatever it was."

Alex shook her head. "No. It was about the Power Rangers."

Jason stared at her. "You're not serious."

"I am serious. They have files on every ranger from T.J. and the other Turbo Rangers up until now. They want fiction based on them and the original with name changes of course, but I can't do that."

Jason shook his head. "No, you're right. Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry."

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. "Almost nine years with the same publishing company. I've been working with Susan since I was sixteen. It's not fair!"

His arms curled around her and he held her as she cried. "I know." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Alex pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I'll just call Theresa Sullivan tomorrow morning. She tried to get me to sign with them before I renewed my contract with J.P. smith Publishing."

"I thought you didn't want to work with her."

"What else am I gonna do?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Jason said. "Let me talk to the others about it. Maybe they'd be willing to tell their stories and Mrs. Susan Daniels doesn't have to know it's not fiction."

"No." She left the gym.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna exploit anybody! They can tell their stories to somebody else."

Jason grabbed her arm and turned her to face him as they stood in the hall. "Hey, would you rather see us exploited by someone who isn't gonna care about the truth because it's fiction!?"

"Don't you get it, Jason? It's not gonna matter! I said no because I didn't want you and Kim and everyone else put out there on display! I'm not gonna change my mind! Besides, who's gonna believe me? I'm your fiancé, remember?!"

Tommy and Kimberly stood in the shadows listening to about half of the conversation. Kim looked up at him. "I think I know what her problem was."

"Yeah," Tommy said quietly as he looked at Jason, who looked lost.

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No," Tommy said with a smile. "I have an idea, Beautiful. Come on."

Kim half smiled as she followed Tommy. It was good to be around him again and she loved his scheming mind. That was one place he and Jason were exact; they both loved solving everyone else's problems, because they hated to see anyone in pain, and she loved that about him.

Unable to sleep, Alex went to talk to Jason. Upon opening his door, she found him sound asleep in his bed. She paused in the doorway to watch him sleep. It was a very rare occasion for her to be able to watch him while he slept. Jason had spent the night at her apartment before but only a couple of times and he'd slept on the couch and woke before her. In just a few days she would become Mrs. Jason Scott and would wake up next to him everyday for the rest of her life. She smiled at that thought.

The creaking of a door caught her attention and she turned to find Kat standing just outside her room in a teddy and robe, She arched a brow.

"Alex! You startled me."

She nodded. "apparently so. Going for a midnight snack are we, Kitty Kat?"

Kat squared her shoulders, holding her robe closed. "You have little room to talk, Miss Self-righteous, holier than thou."

Alex smiled. "I wasn't being condescending, Katherine, but if you want the truth of the matter, I do have lots of room to talk. I was simply stating how I wouldn't have scared you so bad if you weren't on your way to Rocky's room. The only reason I said anything the other night was because there's camera's recording everything that happens here. I don't fancy having guests sit on a couch that's been used. Whatever you and Rocky do is between you."

"You're serious, Alex?"

She knew what she was asking. "Very. I won't stand here and tell you I'm a saint and that I've never done anything, but lines were drawn in the sand that haven't been crossed, if you catch my meaning."

"Loud and clear," she said softly. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, Kat." Alex turned back to watch Jason sleep some more before she went turned in for the night.

Kat stared at her back quietly, silently wondering why she'd chosen to stay pure and how she'd managed to an keep a relationship with Jason for so many years. With a sigh she walked into Rocky's room looking for love and understanding.

Alex glanced over her shoulder then back into Jason's room. Maybe she could learn something from Katherine. She straightened as another door opened.

"Alex?"

"What," she asked around the lump in her throat.

"Go to him," came Kim's voice. "Let him hold you a while. There's no shame in that, and you're only about seven days from your wedding night. Make him wait until he says I do for that, but-"

"Thank you, Kimberly."

"I'm just trying to help."

Alex nodded without ever turning around to face her. When the door shut she walked into Jason's room and closed the door. She removed her long robe and laid across the end of the bed as she walked over and curled up in the bed beside him. She lay still as he heart pounded.

"It's about time, Sweetheart. I was beginning to think you were gonna stand there all night," came his silky smooth, oh so sexy, sleep husky voice.

Alex looked at him startled only to find that his eyes were closed. He was talking in his sleep. She stared at him. An old song by Crystal Gayle began to play in her mind. "You've been talking in your sleep, Sleeping in your dreams, with some sweet lover. Holding on so tight, loving her the way you used to love me. Talking in your sleep with loving on your mind. You've been talking in your sleep."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," he murmured and moved closer to her in the bed.

Alex closed her eyes. She never should have come here like this. As his arm curled around her, she knew she couldn't leave without waking him up. Why did she listen to Katherine and Kimberly? "Jase," she said softly but he didn't wake. "Jason, wake up."

Jason's eyes opened and he stirred. Startled he recoiled from Alex who lay in his bed. He'd been holding her and only God knew what else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure myself, other than wanting to be near you and to apologize for snapping at you like a pit bull."

He shook his head and laid back down as he released a breath. "Let's get something straight, Sweetheart. I ain't got a problem with you crawling in my bed, but make sure I'm awake next time. I get the feeling you only woke me up because I was acting out the dream I was having."

Her face flushed and he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said and slid closer to her in the full size bed. His arms curled around her, and he kissed her shoulder. "Just wake me up before you crawl into bed with me next time. I want to be fully coherent the first time I make love to you."

"Okay," she said softly.

"You mean to tell me that Alexandra Hart is a virgin," Tommy asked as Kim sat on the edge of his bed with him.

"I could be wrong, but that's what she was insinuating to Kat. And there's nothing wrong with a woman being a virgin."

Tommy smiled. "I never said there was. But I've read her books. I just didn't expect it, especially with her dating Jason. For a seven year relationship with no sex, he's been loyal to her."

Kim smiled as she studied him. "What makes you so sure that Jason isn't?"

"A virgin," Tommy exclaimed. "No offense, Kim, but it's not likely, but I believe that anything is possible.

She smiled at him. She believed that anything was possible now as well. Especially since she and Tommy were together again. "I better get to bed. 'Night, Tommy."

"'Night, Kimberly."

The following day while Jason was busy with his morning workout Tommy joined him. They spared for a few minutes before Tommy spoke up. "Bro, I don't want to be too personal, but last night Kim and I over-heard Alex and Kat talking. Is she really a virgin?"

Jason paused, his breathing heavy. He studied Tommy intently. "What's your point, Bro?"

"Just trying to figure things out. You've been straight up with me about your loyalty to her, and if she is, then you haven't in at least seven years, if at all."

Jason scoffed.

"I know you've never been the kind to kiss and tell, but I was just wondering."

Jason paused. "Honestly, Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been longer than seven years, Tommy. I lost it too young. I was fourteen and she was sixteen. She laughed at me, 'cause I didn't know what the hell I was doing. You would have thought I would have tried to prove her wrong, but I didn't. I just pushed myself harder into what I was good at."

"Martial Arts?"

"Yeah. There was one girl I met at the peace conference. She was an Isreali girl named Tamara. She was only with us about a week, but she made me change my mind about my abilities, but after her there's been no one. Not even Alex."

"Why?"

Jason shrugged. "Because nobody affects me like Alex does. If I can't have her I don't want anybody."

"Why not Emily, before Alex?"

Jason stared at him. "The Rocky Balboa theory. What about you?"

Tommy smiled. "I was helping a girl in one of the classes I was taking. She was training for a major competition, it was just before I came to Angel Grove. I wasn't with Kimberly or Kat, but there have been a few along the way."

"NASCAR trophies, I suppose," Jason said.

"Don't criticize me!"

"You brought it up, Bro."

"How do you go nine years without," Tommy asked. "I don't care about the Rocky Balboa theory."

"First off, it's not a theory. Second, there are other things you can do to fight off the urges, and the discipline martial arts teaches you, should teach you to keep a firm hand on your hormones."

"What other things are you talking about," Tommy asked.

"Well, I ain't talking about satisfying them, only fighting them," Jason said. He smacked Tommy on the arm then went to work on a kata. He was mixing the nine forms of martial arts that he knew.

"I guess this is one way to learn what you want to know, but also know he won't tell you," Trini said.

Alex glanced at her and grinned. "Yeah."

"What was he talking about anyway?"

Alex walked into the gym then. "Hey, Sexy, you feel like working me?"

Jason gave a slight nod of his head then finished his kata. "Come here."

Alex walked over to him with a smile on her face.

Trini looked at Tommy. "What do you say?"

"Sure."

Alex stretched, then she and Jason practiced some survival type moves. It was stuff she loved to practice because she got to be up against Jason. As he held her in a hold she often forgot the name of, he asked what she did next, and she stood still up against him. "Come on, Sweetheart."

Alex maneuvered out of the move and knocked Jason on his butt, then sat on his stomach, pinning his hands above his head. "Is this better, Sweetheart?"

He glanced at her, then back at her eyes. Being more skilled at the arts, he managed to reverse their positions. "No, but this is."

Alex smiled as she laid there on her back. "Yeah, I think you're right."

He shook his head and jumped to his feet, then extended his hand and pulled Alex to her feet. "You're a pain."

"You have little room to talk." She curled her arms around his neck as she searched his warm, intense brown eyes. And beautiful eyes they were. "I don't want to get married next week."

He stared at her. "What?"

"Everyone that needs to be here is here, with the exception of your mom, but she can get here in a few minutes." She paused as she studied his eyes. "We'll do things right on our anniversary or something. Jase, I just want us to be married."

"Next Saturday, Alex. Just trust me on this one. It's only a few more days." He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Nobody wants us to get married more than I do."

"What can I do, besides agree," she asked as she studied him. It really wasn't fair that he was making her wait till Saturday when she wanted to get married today. She lifted her lips and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I love you, Jase."

"Me too, Alex."

Tommy looked at Trini. "Wait'll you see what he's got planned."

"What? What does he have planned?"

"I was threatened with serious bodily harm if I talk. So you'll just have to wait."

She arched a brow as she studied him. "You are a brat!"

"I beg your pardon," he said.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes. What is he up to?"

"Ask him!"

"Fine." Trini walked over to Jason. "I have a question for you."

"What," Jason asked as Alex pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna get a shower," Alex said and left the room.

When she'd walked away Trini looked at Jason. "What are you up to? Tommy said you had something planned for Saturday."

Jason glared at Tommy. "The works. Alex thinks this is just gonna be us. I put Mom to work after we got the ring. She's planning everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She knows Alex's taste pretty well."

"That's great, but why didn't you say anything to me? I'd have love to help."

Jason sighed. "For 1. I figured you had enough on your pallet, and it makes Mom feel like she's still got something. With Dad being gone, she doesn't feel like she's got anything."

"Yeah. You are something, Jason Scott. You're always making the women in your life feel special. Alex is a lucky woman," Tanya said from the doorway.

Jason looked at her. "You best keep it under your hat, Mrs. Park!"

She smiled. "I will. And you've got a lot to live up to, Mr. Oliver."

"Tell me about it," Tommy said. "I think I better get started here soon too."

Kimberly was lying in bed still asleep, as everyone in the house was up and about. After last night she'd had a hell of a time trying to sleep. And only a few short hours ago did that blissful sleep finally relieve her of her anxiety.

Tommy, deciding that since she wasn't up yet he was going to wake her up. He walked up the stairs and over to her room. He knocked softly on the door, but with no answer he walked in, and found Kim still asleep in the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Kim was only half asleep now and had heard the knock on the door, but refused to answer as she desperately wanted more sleep. She knew when the door opened and the scent of Aspen for Men floated into the room mingled with the slightest hint of sweat that it was Tommy who had entered her room. Trusting him completely she laid still facing the window. It was only when the edge of the bed sunk under his weight that her eyes flashed open and stayed that way.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to get up," he said then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Why would I want to get up right now," she asked.

"Maybe because it's 9:30 and everyone else is awake."

"So, does that mean I have to get up too?"

"Yeah. I want you to come down stairs."

"Fine give me a few minutes so I can get dressed and I'll be down."

"How about I wait right here for you," he suggested as he lounged on her bed.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. She jumped up, grabbed an outfit and headed into the bathroom. Upon her return she asked, "Happy now?"

"Yeah."

"Now why were you in such a hurry for me to get up?"

"I want you to come into town with me. My mom called me, she needs me to do something for her and I thought that maybe you might want to come too."

"Why? Your mom probably hates me for what I did to you."

"Don't be ridiculous! She wants to talk to you is all."

"Fine, I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour," he said starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I have a few questions for you before we leave here," Kim said.

"Yes."

"When did you decide to cut your hair?"

"You don't like it," he asked almost wounded at the thought.

"No. I do. I think I like it better now then I did when we were in high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just do me a favor and lose the spikes."

"Okay, if that's what you want. What was your other question?"

"Where did you get the ring? You can't possibility expect me to believe that you brought it with you when you came. Or that you had time to stop at the flower shop and the jewelry store before coming back here from going to see your uncle."

"No, the ring belonged to my grandmother. I went to go get it from my mom."

"Wait, this is the ring your dad gave your mom?" Kim asked suddenly realizing that she had seen it before.

"Yeah. She wanted you to have it. But look she wants to talk to you. So I'm not going to say anymore."

Alex was bust jotting down a few notes for another book when there came a knock on the door. The guys were busy in the gym and some of the girls had gone shopping. Tommy and Kim had gone to see his mother.

The radio in Tommy's car had on the local radio station and was playing "Back to your heart" by the backstreet boys as Tommy pulled into his mom's drive. The couple got out and went up to the door and before Tommy could open the door his mom had it open.

"Hi Son. Hello Kimberly. "Jan said giving both of them a hug.

"Hi Mom what is it you needed me to do?"

"Take the boxes out of your room and up to the attic for me."

"Sure." He said. Turning to Kim "I'll be back."

"Hello, Jan." Kim said to her.

"Com on Kim we need to talk." Jan said

Kim followed Jan into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I know you love my son but I just want you to promise me one thing now."

"What's that?"

"That you won't, hurt him again. I don't want to see him go through that again."

"I can make that promise I don't ever want to be away from him again. I made a big mistake and I had to pay for it for a long time and now that we are back together and engaged I'm not going to walk away again,"

"I'm glad to hear that now how about a drink,."

"Sure."

The two women sat and talked as they waited for Tommy to put the boxes away.

Alex was still holding her notebook and pencil she walked over and opened the door. "Mom!"

Mrs. Scott , who'd told Alex years ago that she could call her mom just as she could call her husband Dad, stood there. "Sweetheart, we have a lot to discuss."

"Oh." Alex stepped back to let her in. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said as she stepped in the house. "Where's Jason?"

"The gym."

"Good." Mrs. Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to her room. "This is best kept between us."

"What is," Alex asked as she set her notebook on the desk. "What are you talking about?"

"Your wedding of course."

Alex stared at her. "What about it, Mom. I don't understand."

"He really has been tight-lipped about it, hasn't he? Alexandra, honey, Jason put everything together. I've spent the last three months getting everything ready for you to marry my son."

Alex stared at her with tears in her eyes. She could hardly believe her ears. "You have?"

"Yes. Now we have to get things settled though. For starters, I have invited your parents. I let them know that there would be no hassles and that if they caused even the slightest disturbance that I would have them removed. I also assured them that I had the power to do it, aside from several muscle men who will be attending, there are five men here who would do just about anything to see the day be perfect for Jason."

"I'm sure they had something to say about it."

"Of course, but I let them know that this day would be one of the most important in your life and that I would tolerate no one ruining it. Now, let's get down to business. Shall we?"

"Yes. Would you like to see my dress?"

Mrs. Scott studied her. "You already have it?"

Alex walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress she would wear. Still white, though very delicate the dress was simply gorgeous, though it held an antiqued look, far out of style it was something that would never be so far out of style that Cindy Crawford or even El McPherson couldn't wear it on the runway.

"Oh, Alex. It's gorgeous!"

"Isn't it? I want to add something of my own to it, and I think I'm gonna have to take it in just a little, but I couldn't get married without it."

Mrs. Scott smiled again. "Where do we start?"

Alex smiled as big as you please. No one could know what it meant to know that her fiancé's mother loved her so much that she was willing to help her with the alterations she was going to have to make to her wedding dress.

After an extremely intense work out, after some sparing and teaching, Jason bounded up the stairs with the intent of getting a shower. He had plans to go see his mom this afternoon to see how things were going with the wedding plans. Upon finding Alex's door closed and music playing, he flung open the door with her name on his lips. He stared as he found his mother sitting with Alex, the two discussing the alterations they'd make to the family heirloom dress that she planned to wear. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Helping my future daughter-in-law leave her mark on her wedding dress. It's nice to know that the values your father and I instilled in you about knocking on a ladies door before you enter stuck so well."

Jason had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, but what are you two doing? I thought you were busy with other things."

"I'm never too busy for you and Alex. I needed to ask her something and she asked for my help; is there something wrong with that?"

"No," he said after a moment.

Alex smiled at him. "You need a shower, Sweetheart, I can see the sweat pouring down your back."

"It'll wait."

"No, it won't," Mrs. Scott said. "Alexandra and I have a lot of work to do. And you will have plenty of time with her after you're married."

"All right. I'm on my way to get a shower."

"Wait," Alex said. She walked over and lifted her lips to his. She was smiling as she pulled away. "I just wanted a kiss."

"Oh. I've got plenty of those."

"I'd better be the only one getting them."

Jason grinned. "And just who else might be?"

"Nobody, if she values any part of her body," Alex said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Jason's smile widened.

"Oh, and son," Mrs. Scott said. "Put on a costume. We're having a party tonight."

The party that night was nothing special, just the twelve friends enjoying each others company at a costume ball. Kim and Tommy were dressed as Bell and the Beast. Trini and Billy were Aladdin and Jasmine. Zack and Aisha were Phero and Cleopatra. Rocky and Kat were a fifties couple while Adam and Tanya were Wendy and Peter Pan. They all gathered in the ballroom for the party loving each other's costumes. "Anybody seen Jason and Alex? This is their party after all."

"Nope," came Zack's response to Tommy's question.

"We're here," Jason said as the two entered the ball room. Alex was dressed as a kitty cat. She wore a black velvet cat suit with feet like tights. A pair of little black ears were carefully attached to clips in her hair. She fastened a long black tail to her derriere, then had painted her lips red and darkened the tip of her nose and painted whiskers on either side of her mouth. Having put on heavy black eyeliner and darkened her long, curly thick lashes, her green eyes stood out prominently. Jason wore 1800's style black knee pants with black knee boots, a black doublet with a black mask concealing his identity and nothing else. The couple was dressed in black from head to toe , but the dark material worked well for both of them.

"Aren't you a pair," Aisha said observing them both carefully.

"It works for them," Tanya said with a smile. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Having a party," Mrs. Scott said as she entered the room dressed as a queen of old.

"Whoa! Mrs. Scott, you lookin' good," Zack said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"That's my mom!" Jason said with disgust. "Of course she's lookin' good!"

"Oh," Zack said. "That's just wrong."

"No more wrong than you," Trini said with a smile.

"That just ain't right," Zack said one final time.

Mrs. Scott was in charge of the music and was trying to be fair to everyone and play something they all liked. There was one song in particular that she had to play for Jason and Alex as it fit how they had been when they'd first gotten together. There were so many obstacles they'd had to over come. Alex and Jason were on the dance floor already dancing as were the others when the music changed to another song. The song was slightly upbeat.

_"Every time I turn around I run right into your pride."_

Jason smiled at Alex as they knew the song well. It was sentimental in a lot of ways as how their relationship had been rocky at the beginning.

_"Sometimes I'm not so sure if I wanna Know that guy, know that guy."_

Alex smiled herself as she met his gaze.

_"'Cause you've got a rock hard head you're Stubborn as a mule."_

Neither had any room to talk there. They began to dance together then. Jason held her close as they danced, though it wasn't exactly a slow song.

_"Oh yeah, and by the way, I still love you Go on and be that way Slam that door _

_Make a scene Yell some more Come on let's have it out Have your say 'Cause with a _

_love this strong Baby it's okay For you to be that way _

"Yeah, go on and be that way," Zack yelled across the room at them.

"Bite me," Jason said in response. He looked down at Alex. "I love you,

Alex."

"Me too," she said as she lifted her lips to his.

_"Sometimes what you don't say Can make the deepest cut And I get my feelings hurt And I just go nuts, well a little nuts So try to ignore that girl She's just blowin' off steam Oh and I don't know about her But I hope you say to me Baby, let's get emotional What do you say we let it all go Let it all go Be that way, oh yeah."_

"Dang, you think they'd come up for air soon," Rocky said.

"Leave 'em alone," Kat said with a smile. She was enjoying watching them. They were truly a couple in love who didn't care what anyone else thought.

"They ain't the only ones," Adam said pointing out Kimberly and Tommy, who were locked in a very hot and passionate kiss. "They need to hang a Do Not Disturb sign around their necks."

Tanya slapped him in the chest just as Kimberly used to do to the guys.

"They're making up for lost time, leave them alone," Trini said with a very clear warning in her tone of voice.

Billy slid his arm around Trini's shoulders with a smile on his face. "As we should be doing."

Rocky looked at Kat who wasn't looking very good. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. . ." She placed her hand on her quivering stomach, then turned and ran out of the room.

Mrs. Scott left the room after Kat, telling everyone that she'd check on her, and make sure that everything was all right.

"What's wrong with her," Tommy asked.

Kimberly and Alex exchanged glances. "We'll be back," was her comment to Jason.

"Yeah," Trini said, then followed Kim and Alex out of the room. Aisha and Tanya were hot on their heels.

With all the women in the hotel either locked in a room upstairs or gone, the guys had no choice but to delay their party. Billy sat down with the book he'd begun that morning and was almost done with. Lord of The Rings, about a 1150 pg book, with between 450 and 500 words on each page.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Adam said as he found himself a seat.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

The book Billy was reading slowly raised to completely hide his face.

"That book can't be that interesting," Zack said. "What's going on Science Man?"

Billy lowered his book slowly." If my calculations are correct, which usually they are, Miss Hillard is with child."

Rocky dropped the glass of punch he'd been just about to drink. "What?"

Billy looked at him. "Mind you, Mr. DeSantos, I have no evidence to support this theory aside from the obvious things such as, swelling of the feet and ankles, flat dull hair, near fainting the other day, as well as her sudden protectiveness over her . . . female extremities."

Rocky looked at him bewildered.

"Really," Jason asked with instant understand.

"I never knew you were so observant, Billy," Adam said. "It just never registered to me."

"Yes, well we all have our own special talents."

"How could you not know that, and I not," Rocky asked.

Jason sat down next to Billy on the couch. "Cause he's a stinkin' genius! Always has been."

"I beg your pardon, Jase, but I do not stink! I know how to bathe directly after an intense workout!"

"What are you trying to say," Jason asked with the most innocent look he could manage. "I shower regularly, twice daily sometimes!"

Billy arched a brow. "Yes, but this afternoon you had gone three hours in the gym before you showered, I think it still smells like male sweat," Billy said with distaste.

Zack looked at him. "I think you smell good, Jase; just like Preferred Stock."

"Thanks."

Though as the music played, Zack walked over to Jason. "Could I have this dance, Handsome?"

"Thank you, Pretty lady, I'd love to." Jason got to his feet then he and Zack began to waltz around the room.

"There's something so sexy about the smell of a man's jacket. It's his after shave, his soap in the morning and his sweat," Zack said batting his lashes at Jason.

As they turned, they saw Alex, Kim, Trini, Tanya, and Aisha standing in the doorway. "Now I've seen everything," Kim said and took the little brown bag upstairs to Katherine.

Alex arched a brow. "That was ill quoted, Zachary. You make a lovely couple, dear. Maybe he should be the one walking down the isle to you on Saturday. I'm sure Mom and I could make the dress just beautiful!"

"Very funny," Jason said pushing away from Zack who was still half laughing.

Alex's expression remained serious, as she cocked her head to the side studying him. "Of course, I'm not sure how he'd look in the white teddy you've wrapped and hidden under your bed."

Both Jason and Zack's faces flamed red. Jason cocked his hip as it suddenly dawned on him that she wasn't supposed to know about that. "How did you know about your wedding present?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably, as she'd forgotten about that. "See ya." Alex turned and started for the stairs, but she wasn't quick enough, Jason was right beside her and pulled her to him, trapping her hands behind her back at her waist.

"Did you go looking or something?"

Alex shook her head as she studied him. "No."

"How did you find out?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." Trini, Tanya, and Aisha walked passed them and up the stairs. "Let me go, Highway Man."

Jason arched a brow. "I expect an answer later."

As soon as Alex was out of ear shot, Tommy looked at Jason. "A white teddy, huh?"

Jason looked at him, fighting the red that was seeping into his cheeks. "It's for Alex. I saw it marked in one of her Victoria's Secret's catalog and thought I'd get it for her."

"Excuses excuses," Zack said with a smile. "I think you got it for me."

"Sure," Jason said. "I'd like to see you fit into a size 5."

Katherine sat in her room, on her bed thinking about the results of the pregnancy test she'd taken just a short time ago. She never thought this would be happening to her. A man could 'outrun' his body's ability to produce sperm, which she was sure they'd been doing, besides the fact that they'd been using protection. How could this happen to her? She wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Rocky walked into her room without knocking, knowing that they needed to talk.

That night Kim sat in Tommy's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, Kat's pregnant?"

"Yeah, with Rocky's baby," Kim said silently wishing that her and Tommy were already married and expecting their first child.

"What's wrong, Beautiful," Tommy asked catching that far away look in her eyes.

"I called my boss and got a transfer from the company in Florida to the one here in Angel Grove. I'm off on vacation for another three and a half weeks so I'll have time to get my things and move home."

"When did you do that?"

"This afternoon, while you were gone." Kim answered. Looking him in the face then turning away." I called him and made the arrangements all I'll have to do is go back and get my things. The only problem will be getting them here."

"I think we can find a way to help you get your things home. And find you a place to stay." he said looking at her and noticing the far away look on her face." What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . I don't know . . . I wish that . . ." Kim stopped.

"What, is it, Beautiful?"

" I wish I hadn't sent that stupid letter, I wish that things hadn't changed between us. I wish you and I were the ones getting married Saturday."

"I thought you wanted a chance to plan the wedding," Tommy asked startled.

"I do but there is just so much going on and I'm not sure I want to wait."

"Wait for what?"

" For us to get married," Kim said getting up from the bed and walking over to the window watching the stars. It was so confusing. Her emotions had pretty much been going nuts since she walked into his room to talk to him maybe longer. Her mind was racing with thoughts and memories from what seemed like a life time ago.

Tommy got out of bed and walked over to her. He stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "We don't have to wait, we can get married whenever you're ready. Whether it be tonight or two years from now."

"And if I told you, I wanted to get married tonight right now?"

"If that's what you want, we can do it."

"That's the problem, I'm not sure what it is I want to do," Kim said turning to look him in the eye." I do know that I want to be your wife more than anything."(It's something she'd always wanted even when they were in high school together she'd dreamed of a life with him.)

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm scared."

"So am I. This is new for both of us. I know we're going to have our problems, what couple doesn't, but I promise you I'm not going to walk out on you - no matter what happens," he said as he wiped tears from her eyes that had formed from his last few words to her. He leaned down and kissed her.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him. Kim closed her eyes as she stood there in his arms. She felt safe, even as a teenager this was one place she always felt safe, in the comfort of Tommy's arms.

Loosening his arms from around her, and pulling hers from around his neck, Tommy walked over to his bed and laid down. "Come here." he said motioning for her to come lay beside him on the bed.

Kim hesitated before she untied her robe and draped it over a chair, before crawling into bed beside him. Tommy then wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. What am I going to do? I know I love him, but is it enough to last for the rest of our lives, or even through a fight or something that one of us has done in the past? Kim thought as she laid there in his arms, with her head against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something has to be wrong otherwise you would have answered me the first time."

"Just thinking of everything I have to do in the next few weeks."

"Well, let's not worry about that right now and just concentrate on here and now."

"You're right," Kim said as she rolled over to face him. "I wish we could stay like this all night."

"You can stay here if you want to." he said

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kim said as she started to get up.

"Why not? Nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to."

"I'm not worried about that, I trust you. And if it happens it happens." she said

"Then what's wrong," he asked then looking into her eyes he knew exactly what was wrong. "Hey, none of that." he said as he wiped tears from her eyes. " Stop worrying about that. We're not your parents. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that."

Kim smiled as she laid there. She was finally happy but she still had that nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She was afraid that things would change. After all her parents loved each other at one time too. And with the fact that he would be on the road constantly from February to November. How would they find much time for each other.

I know what you're worried about, Beautiful, and I already told you I'm not ever going to walk out on you.(I'm not your father) We have been through too much together to lose one another now. All the pain from when we're apart, I don't ever want to go through again. He thought. As he looked at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Kim had planned on returning to her own room but never made it she was just to tired to move.

"Sleep well, Beautiful," he said knowing that she hadn't been sleeping very well the past few nights.

Kim woke up around five the next morning due to a movement in the bed next to her. She was still in Tommy's room, in his arms. When Kim had rolled over she had woken Tommy. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning," Kim said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than the last few nights," she said with a smile not wanting to move, but knew she had to. "I'm going back to my room." Just as she started to get up to leave, Tommy stopped her.

He grabbed her arm as he sat up. "I'm not letting you leave yet."

"You're not?"

"No," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Don't go."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Kim said as she got up off the bed and put her robe back on and walked out of his room.

After showering and getting dressed, Kim walked down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Scott making breakfast as it was around seven A.M.. "Good morning, Mrs. Scott."

"Good morning, Kim," She said turning around to face her. As she did, she took full note of the smile on her face. "You look happier now than the last time I saw you."

"I am happy," Kim said with a smile as she felt an arm slide around her waist which had made her jump slightly.

"Now I see why," Mrs. Scott said as she turned and saw Tommy behind Kim. Then She smiled as Jason and Alex walked in together holding hands.

" 'Mornin', Mom," Jason said as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Good morning, Son, Alex."

" 'Mornin'."

"What's for breakfast," Jason asked.

"Food, and no smart comments from the peanut gallery," Kim said.

Mrs. Scott smiled, biting back a laugh, as Kat walked into the kitchen. She walked over to where Kim and Tommy stood. Tommy still had his arm around her. "Enjoy yourself last night, Kim," she asked as she was close enough that it was almost a whisper. "He's quite entertaining in the bedroom, isn't he?"

Kim stood there stunned, then turned to look at Tommy. He saw the hurt written on her face and the tears building in her eyes. "I wouldn't know about that," she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Alex walked over to Katherine with her hands balled into fists at her side. Before she could do anything, Mrs. Scott grabbed her arm, and looked her in the eye. "Sweet-heart, if nothing else, remember that she's pregnant."

Alex paused and then turned to Katherine. "Next time mind your own business."

Tommy had started after Kim but was stopped by Jason in the hallway. He wanted answers. "Bro, what's going on, you told me yesterday that you hadn't slept with her."

"I didn't! I've got no idea, what's she's up to, but I wasn't with her."

"It sounded that way. That's why Kim ran out."

"I NEVER shared my bed with her. Now I have to find my fiancé."

"Go," Jason said as he stepped out of the way.

As soon as Tommy was out of sight, Jason marched back into the kitchen.

"Katherine, how would you feel if someone you considered a friend walked up to you and said the same thing about Rocky, especially after last night?"

Kat's expression went from one of mocking to one of sorrow.

"You wouldn't like it very much, would you? I know you're upset and all, but Kim's gone out of her way to be friends with you. The very least you can do is show her the same respect," Alex said.

Tommy finally found Kim. She was outside in the garden crying. As he walked over to her, he knew her heat was breaking, and his was right along with it.

Kim was sitting on one of the benches with her knees pulled up to her chest and crying into them. Why did I get myself into this again? I love him that's why, she thought. Then she heard the footsteps coming up beside her." Kim," Tommy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please just go away."

"Not until you let me explain."

"What is there for you to explain? You slept with Kat," Kim said catching her breath. "I know that we weren't together then, but it still hurts to know that you were with another woman."

"Kim, look at me," he said. As she lifted her head he saw the tears running down her face. It hurt him to know that he was partially at fault for them. "I never made love to Katherine. I never shared my bed with her, period. When I said that I was using her as a substitute, I meant it."

"Tommy, your past is not important." Kim said paused and took a deep breath to keep her voice from cracking." The thing that bothers me is that while you claim you were in love with me, You slept with another woman. You say it wasn't Kat, but there has to have been at least one NASCAR trophy."

Did Jason get his attitude about NASCAR women from Kim or what? "Kim, I never thought we'd be given a second chance. If I had known at the time that you were still in love with me they never would have happened," he said.

"What if we were still together, and you got lonely? What then?"

"I don't know. I hope to God, that I would be strong enough to not hurt you again." he said his voice rough with emotion. He was terrified because of what Kat had said that he was going to lose her again and he wasn't sure that he could handle that." Why'd you come out here?"

"I wanted to be alone, I didn't want how to deal with anyone. I need some time to think. So if you'll excuse me."

"Sure, Beautiful." He stood and started to walk away. knowing that she needed her space.

Kim watched as he started walking toward the hotel and couldn't stand watching him walk away. He was too important to her. She couldn't lose him again.(The last time she'd watched him walk away it almost turned out to be forever even though that decision had been hers.) "Tommy, wait!" She walked over to him. "I do still love you, and I know you love me. I've enjoyed the last few days. Now that were back together I ..." she paused trying to figure out what to say. "Tommy, I want us to be married as soon as we can." Kim said

"What about you having time to plain the wedding?" he asked

"We can still do that eventually I just don't want to wait to be by your side."

"And I can't wait to have you by my side for the rest of my life."

"I don't want to wait."

Tommy looked at her." Wait for what?"

"I don't want to wait to be your wife, I want us to be married as soon as possible."

"We can arrange that but what about Jason and Alex?"

"We can deal with them later."

"Are you sure you want to do this. You always said you wanted a big wedding in a church."

"Well, I changed my mind this is what I want," Kim said standing on her tip toes and pulling him down toward her and kissing him. "I want to be your wife starting tonight. I don't want to spend another night with out you by my side. Tommy "

"Kim, the only place that I can think of that we can get married that quickly is Vegas."

Kim nodded, with a slight smile on her face. "I know, and it's only a two hour drive from here."

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

"I'm sure this is what I want."

Tommy smiled. "Do you want to say anything to anyone else?"

"No. Let's just go. We can explained it to our friends later. I just have to run inside to get my purse. Then I'll be right back out."

"OK, I'll meet you at my car," he said as she walked toward the hotel. Then he walked toward his car.

Once inside Kim walked upstairs purposely avoiding the kitchen. She walked into her room, grabbed her purse, and paused at the bridal guide that set on her dresser. It was Alex's and she'd borrowed it to read an article. She'd marked a page with a dress she loved, after she and Tommy had gotten engaged. "Someday I'll wear this for you, Tommy." She then headed back downstairs.

As she climbed into the car. "I know you've answered me twice already, but I want to be sure this is what you really want to do."

"Yes, I'm sure. This is what I want - to spend the rest of my life with you."

"All right, here we go." Tommy started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

From a window in the living room Kat stood watching them. I'm sorry, Kim. I never should have said anything. I never meant to hurt you. But what are the two of you up to?

"What's so interesting out there, Kat," Tanya asked walking up behind her.

"Nothing important," Kat said as she turned and walked into the living room.

"Where did Kim and Tommy go," Trini asked as she walked into the living room.

"I don't know, I saw Kim walk outside and get into Tommy's car then they left," Kat said evasively.

"They're probably running off to get married," Tanya said teasingly.

"No, I doubt that," Trini said. "Kim told me once a long time ago that she wanted a big wedding."

"But if they're running off to married they'd have to be running off to Vegas," Kat said.

"Who's running off to Vegas," Zack asked as he and the others walked into the living room.

"The only two people who aren't here," Kat said.

"Kim and Tommy," Rocky asked.

"No," Alex said. "Zack and Jason."

"Don't we think we're funny," Jason said with an attitude.

"Yes, and that's not all, I'm cute too."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Zack, you quit teaching my bride bad habits! She wasn't conceded before you showed up."

Billy's hand went up as he made an objective sound. "I've known, Miss Alexandra Hart, for a good many years now, and that's a load of bull if I ever heard one!"

Alex stared incredulously at him. "Uh, how could you say that, Einstein? I'm not that conceded, maybe just a little."

"All right, I'll give you that."

"Back to the subject," Aisha said. "I can't see Kim and Tommy eloping, maybe Rocky and Kat, but not Kim and Tommy."

"She doesn't know 'em that well, does she," Jason asked sitting down next to Alex.

"No," was her response. "Kim got so mad when we were to be flower girls at Aunt Jennifer's wedding, that she swore she'd elope before she'd get all stressed out over a wedding."

"Still, she was a kid. She's always said she wanted a big wedding," Trini said.

Meanwhile in a small chapel in Vegas, Kim and Tommy stood in front of the minister and his wife who was acting as there witness. The two were married. After the ceremony they went and had dinner at a local restaurant and then spent the rest of the evening in a hotel room together knowing that once they got back to the hotel there would be a lot of questions

Back at Jason's hotel the group sat in the living room watching movies and talking for the rest of the day. The first movie they watched was Lord of The Rings. As the hobbits talked about their meals, Adam turned to Rocky. "Sounds like you!"

Rocky stared at him. "That was uncalled for. I only eat, three meals a day."

"With three or so 'snacks'," Tanya said.

They also watched, Someone Like You. While Hugh and Ashley were talking about Eddie's 'mark', they laughed. "Sure he did," Rocky said. "He bit himself shaving, and I ate my hat for breakfast."

They also watched Green Mile. Around eleven o'clock they still weren't back. "Where are those two," Jason asked concerned.

"Who knows," Alex said, not as worried.

"They probably did elope," Rocky said with a smile.

"No, I doubt that," Trini said smacking Rocky. "They're probably just over at his mom's place."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Aisha said as she got up and put in another movie. The movie was The Patriot.

"I love Mel Gibson," Alex said as the movie started.

"Me too," Mrs. Scott said. "As well as Rock Hudson, and Sean Connery."

"Uh," Alex said. "I love them! I grew up on Rock Hudson and the Sean Connery movies."

"It's the voices," Mrs. Scott said. "It just doesn't click without the voice."

Alex smiled. "Finally! Someone agrees with me! If the voice ain't right, it ain't happening."

"Exactly," Mrs. Scott said.

"And just exactly what kind of voice are you talking about," Rocky asked, before Jason could.

Alex glanced at him. "Jason's. It's gotta have this rich, sultry sound."

"And it's gotta be smooth," Trini agreed. "Another actor I absolutely love is Jason Gedric."

"Ah, I know. He's gorgeous," Alex said.

"Puh-leeze! Cute maybe but not gorgeous," Aisha said.

"Oh, give me a break," Alex said. "Iron Eagle's Doug Master's, and Roof Tops, to say nothing of The Last Don and The Last Don 2's Cross. He's got everything you need to make up the perfect male."

"With the acception of the fact that he's short," Kat said.

"He ain't that short," Trini said.

"Let's get back to the movie," Zack said, with his arm around Aisha.

"Sh," Aisha said. "We're trying to have a conversation."

"But you know who my favorite actor of all time is," Mrs. Scott asked. "Alan Autry."

Jason smiled as he shook his head. Alan Autry had reminded everyone who knew his dad of his dad.

"I can't get over that one gymnast who was on circus of the stars," Trini said. "He was gorgeous. I think his name was David something."

"Oh, I love that guy that was on Space Cases," Aisha said.

"The one with the funky ears," Tanya exclaimed.

"As if! The black guy. He was really cool. I remember the guy that played the part, his middle name was Emmanuel."

"Mark Dacascos, that's just all there is," Tanya said.

"Uh? Who," Zack asked.

"He's a martial arts expert. He was in that movie about the Brazilian martial arts," Tanya said.

"He was also in the TV show The Crow: Stairway To Heaven," Mrs. Scott said.

"There's always been Mel Gibson, and of course I like Hugh Jackman, but there ain't nobody like Timothy Gibbs," Katherine said.

"Who," Rocky demanded.

"He's a soap star, right," Alex asked.

"Yeah. He was on Another World, and I think he's on All My Children now," Kat said. "So you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah! He was in one of the Witch Board movies too. He's a hottie," Alex said.

"Wait, Timothy Gibbs," Trini said. "He's Mel's brother, right? He was with him at the Oscars the year that Braveheart won best picture. I met them."

"I hate you," Kat said.

Trini shrugged.

"What were you doing at the Oscars," Zack demanded.

"I went with the guy I was dating at the time. Brendan Fraser," Trini said, and before anyone could respond she said, "Don't ask."

"I hate you with a passion," Tanya said. "When he played George of the Jungle, uh!"

Half the guys were laughing and rolling their eyes, but Rocky and Zack didn't find it as amusing. Jason's arm tightened around Alex. "Who's Kim's favorite actor," Tanya asked.

"AJ from SweetValley High," Alex and Trini cried in unison, while sharing a knowing smile.

"Who?"

"The cute long-haired guy," Trini said.

"He looked just like Tommy," Mrs. Scott said with a smile. "Another actor I can't get enough of, though he's much too young for me is Miles O'Keefe."

The response to his name was unanimous. "Tall, handsome, spine tingling intense, that man has got it all," Aisha said.

Alex looked at Jason as his arms tightened around her. "Silent Hunter. The mountain man who'd lost his family. He was helping out that girl and her grandfather. The Drifter."

"He was a bad guy," Kat whined. "Tarzan on the other hand."

"Oh my God," Aisha said. "That man in a loin cloth. That should be outlawed. No man should look that good!"

"I'm still not sure who you're talking about."

Alex looked him in the eye. "Waxwork. Count Dracula."

"Oh. He was in Marked Man with Roddy Piper."

"Yeah."

"Since we're on the subject, Darlin'. Who's your favorite actor?"

"Orlando Bloom, of course."

"What? The Elf from Lord Of The Rings," Zack asked disbelievingly.

"Well, you know I just dig those blond haired, blue-eyed guys, to say nothing of that voice!" she said.

"Yeah, right," Jason said. "Every guy you've mentioned tonight has been dark haired and dark eyed!"

"So does Orlando, nauturally that is."

"I don't buy it," Billy said. "I remember Kim talking about how much you like that one martial artist who was-"

Alex 's hand covered Billy's mouth, though she practically had to lay on Trini to do so. "Sh!"

"Sweetheart," Jason began.

"The guy that won the Kickboxing championship back when you were in high school," his mother said.

"There were three," he said.

"That one, Jase, you remember," his mother began. "He looked like you. He won a couple in a row."

Jason paused to think of the guy's name, as Alex's face was turning red.

Trini smiled. "Oh, I remember now."

"No," Alex said shaking her head.

"You remember, Alex," Kim said as she and Tommy stood in the doorway. "The one you went out with because Jason was in Switzerland."

Alex closed her eyes, grabbed Jason's shirt and hid her face.

"So, is he the one you were talking about the other night, Alex," Kat asked.

Alex's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then she buried her face further between the couch and Jason, who was laughing because he'd never seen her so embarrassed.

Tommy laughed and lifted the pillow she'd covered her face with. "Are you embarrassed? Why?"

Alex looked at him. Evasively avoiding the question she demanded, "And where have you two been?"

Tommy looked at Kim. "We went to Vegas and got married."

"You didn't," Tanya exclaimed in disbelief.

"We didn't want to wait," Kim said, playing with the rings on her left hand, before she was bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us? Jase and I would have gone along and been your witnesses."

"We didn't want to deal with anymore remarks," Tommy said sparing a dark glance at Kat, making it all clear.

"Some of us just need to learn to keep our mouths shut," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I'd say," Rocky said." There is something that needs to be said. It should have been said a long time ago, I guess."

"Rocky, don't," Kat said.

"Kat and I were married a little over a year ago now."

"What," Aisha said.

"We didn't tell anybody because Kat's family didn't want her to marry an American and mine didn't want me to marry a woman who doesn't have a Latin background. So, we kept it a secret."

"You don't even live together," Adam exclaimed. "What a bummer!"

"Tell me about it," Rocky said. "We were trying to maintain our secret when Alex caught us in the library."

"Sorry about that," Alex said. "At the very least you could have told your friends. It would have saved a lot of hurt feelings. Including those of your wife's."

Rocky curled his arm around Katherine. "Yeah. I realize that now."

"Anybody else got any secrets to share," Jason asked.

Zack jumped to his feet. "Yeah, I used to be a girl."

Everyone stared at him. After a moment Jason smacked him upside the back of the head. "That's not funny."

Zack held his head. "That hurt. What was it for?"

"You're not amusing! I've known you your whole life and I know better," Jason said.

"Yeah, but everyone's laughing."

"Yeah, but we were talking about a serious secret," Trini said.

Zack shrugged.

'Well, since we're revealing major secrets," Tanya said. "I'm pregnant."

"We were waiting to say anything until after the festivities were over," Adam said.

"Congratulations," Jason said. "Anyone else?"

"Should we tell them," Billy asked.

"Might as well," Trini said. "Billy and I got engaged the day before we came here."

Jason turned then to Zack and Aisha expecting another big secret out of them.

"Don't look at me," Aisha said. "I don't have . . . wait a minute, I do have a secret."

Jason folded his arms, like he always did. "Don't be shy, let's hear it."

"I wear hair extensions."

"Well, that's nothing, I wear butt extensions."

"Zack!" Alex, Trini, Mrs. Scott and Jason all flung pillows at him, hitting him simultaneously in the head.

Later that night, after having helped move Kimberly's stuff into Tommy's room, Alex, and Kat sat down in the kitchen with Trini and Billy. None of them were quite ready for bed yet. Alex sat fiddling with a piece of paper and a pen, while they talked about their friends. "I'm just curious here," Kat began. "Who was this guy everyone was talking about earlier, Alex?"

She looked at her. "Jason Geiger," she said rolling her eyes.

Trini looked up interested once again in the subject. "He won like three years in a row, right?"

"Four," Alex said softly.

"How'd you meet him," Katherine asked.

She released a breath as she thought about her past decisions. "I was on my first book tour and he was giving a personal appearance in the building, and I bumped into him."

"And how did that lead to a make-out session," Kat asked intrigued.

"I never said it did."

"You insinuated it," Kat said. "Did he really look like Jason?"

"So much it was freaky," Alex said. "Swear to me you won't tell Jason."

"Not a word," Kat promised as did Trini.

With Billy reading Alex was fairly sure that he wasn't paying attention. "I've been in love with Jason my whole life. When they went to Switzerland, I was lost. And when I met J.G., that's what he liked to be called, it was like I had a second chance or something. He asked me out, we went to a movie, and I had my first make-out session in the back of a black limo while the driver drove from Sacramento to Long Beach. That was my introduction . . ."

"That's it," Kat asked. "That's what we promised not to tell Jason? So you're not a virgin."

"I am a virgin, Kat! What I was trying to say without being blunt was that it was my introduction to the introduction."

"Oh," Kat said.

Jason stood just outside the kitchen listening to the conversation.

"As crazy and even pathetic as it might sound, I felt like a heel when I left him at his hotel in Long Beach and came home. I felt like I was betraying Jason or something, and he was halfway around the world. He'd never kissed me or held my hand, or anything. He didn't even know that I existed, beyond that of a child."

Jason could only star as he listened to her amazed at what he was hearing. He'd known that she'd liked him and all, but this was amazing.

"That's amazing," Billy piped in. He looked up to find them watching him with wide eyes. "Most people don't know so young who they'll marry, it's amazing that you did."

"I hoped," Alex said. "And that's what you can't tell Jason. He doesn't have to know that I've loved him for so long."

Jason laid his head back against the wall. "I love you too, Alex. I had no idea that you loved me so much," he breath, his heart ready to burst with this incredible feeling of love he had. He'd never thought he'd have a snowball's chance in hell of having a relationship with her. She'd been untouchable in a lot of ways. First it had been that she was Kim's cousin, then it was being a ranger that kept him from asking her out. By the time he came home from Switzerland and the peace conference she wasn't anywhere to be found, and he started building a relationship with Emily. That hadn't lasted long after he'd given Trey back his golden powers.

"What was your first real clue that you and Jason were going anywhere," Kat asked.

Alex sighed. "He called me up out of the blue and asked if we could get-together. We met at the beach and went for a moonlight walk. It was the most romantic, unromantic evening I'd ever spent with anyone. We talked for hours, and when he walked me to my car, he kissed me. There had been nothing to clue me in."

After a moment he walked into the kitchen. "Are you guys ever going to bed? It's after two in the morning."

"We were just about to," Kat said, as she got to her feet.

"Like any of us will be able to sleep after the day we've had," Trini said as she got to her feet.

"Insomnia-" Billy began, but Trini put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Goodnight all," Trini said and led Billy out of the room.

Jason offered Alex his arm in an attempt at being an old gentleman. "Shall I escort you to your room, my lady?"

Alex smiled and graciously accepted. When they reached her room, Alex smiled at him. "Thank you."

Jason smiled, leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "Get some rest, Baby."

"You too. I can't wait until Saturday."

"Me neither." He kissed her again before going to his own room.

Alex's dad called her the following day and asked her for a favor, upon her agreement, he showed up at the hotel with his pet python, which she was going to snake sit while he was out of town. Not thinking too much about it after she set the carrier down inside the hotel, she walked her father out to his car. Jason was in the hall when she walked back in the hotel. She looked down at the carrier and quickly noticed that it was empty. "Where's Smeagol?"

"Who," Jason asked, confused.

"Smeagol. My dad's yellow python."

Jason stared at her. "You let that thing in my hotel?"

"Help me find him."

As they walked toward the living room, a scream came from the kitchen, which brought everyone running to see what was happening. Zack was on top of the kitchen table screaming. Jason stared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"That! Get it out! Ah!"

Alex started laughing as the baby yellow python crawled across the kitchen floor. "It's just Smeagol." She walked over toward him.

"NO! Don't touch it!"

Alex bent down and picked up the snake, and wound it's tail around her arm. She lifted him in the air. "See, he's harmless."

"Get that away from me," Zack said backing away, and bumping his head on the chandelier. "Ow! Stay away!" He backed up so far, he lost his footing and fell backwards off the table. If not for Tommy he would have busted his head on the tile. Everyone laughed.

"It's a good thing you've overcome your fear of creepy crawlers, Zack," Tommy said mockingly.

"Ha ha ha. Alex, girl, you keep that thing away from me."

Alex shook her head. "You're such a wuss."

"Alexandra, honey, put the scaly reptile away," Mrs. Scott said as sweetly as she could. She even carried the carrier over to her. "That's a serpent. They're evil."

"So, my mother says," Alex said putting the snake back in it's carrier.

"They only hurt people," Mrs. Scott said.

"He's only here because my dad had to go out of town for the night. His girlfriend wouldn't watch him. If you're careful and know what you're doing, then they're not nearly as dangerous."

"Alex, I know you know what you're doing, but I'd prefer it if you wouldn't mess with them," Jason said.

It was then that Alex's father walked into the room. "I'd forgotten to give you his food," he began, getting everyone's attention. "I'll just take him home though. I don't want to cause any problems between you and your fiancé. Even if I do think you're making the biggest mistake of your life in marrying him."

"Daddy, don't," Alex said as he took the carrying case from her.

"I'm gonna say my peace before you walk down that isle, because I'm not gonna be there to watch you. - You've never even given any other man a chance to win your heart, because even as a little girl you fancied yourself in love with him. Whether he loves you or not is beside the point. You're gonna wake up one morning and be just like your mother, unsatisfied because you've never branched out and lived. The grass is always going to look greener on the other side. You'll never be happy."

Alex's eyes filled with tears.

"And he doesn't love you, he's only after your money."

"That's enough," Alex said softly.

"His dojo doesn't make that kind of money and for the first year or so this place isn't going to be doing so well," he said.

"Stop it!"

"I remember seeing him with that blond woman he'd been dating. Now that was love, and she was beautiful."

"Stop it," Alex screamed.

Jason was momentarily stunned, in such a way that he had to force his thoughts back to his own instincts. He stepped in between Alex and her father. "I'm saying this once, and once only. Leave."

"Playing the knight in shinning armor again? That's my daughter, and she isn't your wife yet. Don't worry, I'm going."

As Mr. Hart reached the door he was stopped by Jason's mother. "Mr. Hart, I'd like a word with you."

"You had it."

She didn't look amused as she looked at him. "For starters, that young woman in there is not her mother. Second my son is not after her money. I can argue every statement you made with you, but I won't waste my time or yours."

"You're already wasting my time."

She placed her hand against the door. "Then you won't mind listening to me until I've had my say. Just because your life with your wife was lousy, doesn't mean that their relationship will turn out that way. Alex and Jason are meant to be, and I happen to like that she wasn't dating around or anything else before she and my son started dating. You can go on ahead and say all that you want to about it, but I've heard all I'm going to. My son's financially stable, and has been ever since his uncle and his father died last year."

"Oh, and I'm sure that you'll defend your sons character unto death."

"No, that's my job," Tommy said coming up behind them. "Hello, Mr. Hart. I'm your nephew-in-law, Tommy Oliver. I married Kimberly the other day. I also happen to be Jason's best friend. I haven't known your daughter very long, but I have known Jason long enough to know that he takes care of Alex. No matter what it is that she needs, and emotionally that's the best thing he can do for her. He's respected your daughter so much and loved her so much that he's kept to her desire to be intact until their wedding day. For over seven years, Jason has lived and breathed for your daughter. You might not think much of that, but I sure do. It takes a special lady to bring Jason to that point."

Tommy chose to pause at that point for a breath, and to allow what he'd said to sink in. "Jason has always been the kind of man who has this incredible need to take care of the people he loves. And as you put it, he is a knight in shinning armor for the woman he loves and those closest to him,- but that's not the amazing thing about him. Jason has an incredible ability to love and to forgive people. You may not see anything special about him, or what he is for your daughter. But it's your loss. You're the one missing out. You might not care about the damage you're doing to your daughter, but he does and you're only driving her harder into his arms, because she knows beyond a shadow of a

doubt that she can count on him. And he can count on her for just as much. Now if Mrs. Scott doesn't have anything else to say to you, you can leave."

"I don't know about you, Mr. Hart, but aside from the fact that I adore my soon to be daughter-in-law, I don't want to miss out on my grandchildren when they join this earth. You're excused."

Mrs. Scott turned to Tommy as soon as Alex's father left. She smiled at him. "You really are a good friend to my son, Tommy. Thank you."

"It goes both ways, Mrs. Scott."

"Baby, I'm sorry," Jason said turning to Alex.

"Me too. I uh . . . I need to be alone for a while." She pushed past him and out the back door.

It was so quiet in the hotel that a moment later, Jason heard her SUV start, as it had been parked near the kitchen door. He'd used it to get some supplies. He closed his eyes and walked away. The gym was the only place holding his attention now.

Having seen Billy reading the book, and hearing about how good it was from the other guys Tommy decided that he wanted to watch Lord Of The Rings. He sat down with Billy, Jason and Zack. Rocky and Adam sat in chairs that faced each other while watching the movie. After having finished some final touches on the dress, the girls came down stairs. Having seen what was going on in the movie, Alex grabbed one of the display samari swords that hung on the wall and winked at Kim, who smiled and followed her lead. The two women walked up behind Jason and Tommy. Rocky and Adam both noticed them their but said nothing. As the blade Alex held slid in next to Jason's throat, Zack stared.

In sequence with the movie, and Arwen's first appearance the two girls mimicked the scene. The cold steel against his throat caused Tommy to jump. "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

And just like Strider in the movie, Jason only turned his head to look at her with one eyebrow raised slightly. The look saying, 'you're not funny'. Alex smiled as she looked at him.

"You're just so funny," Zack said, not amused. They'd startled him, as he was so into the movie.

Kimberly laughed. "That was too easy. You guys are such easy targets."

"Just remember something, Sweetheart," Tommy began. "Paybacks are hell!"

"Aren't they."

As Kim walked away Alex leaned down and kissed Jason. "She's right you know."

"So's he," was Jason's response.

As they sat in the living room watching movies Friday night, Alex sat on the floor at Jason's feet as she painted her fingernails- getting ready for the wedding. They were watching A Walk To Remember. Most of the girls were already effected by it by the time Jamie told Landon about her illness. It was when Landon went to his father in tears that Jason slid out of his chair, wedging himself between the chair and Alex. With his legs on either side of hers, he curled his arms around her and held her, through the end of the movie. Alex leaned against him, turning her face momentarily a couple of times.

Mrs. Scott sat quietly by watching her son and future daughter-in-law. Her heart began to ache as she thought of her husband. They had once been like Jason and Alex now are. She smiled a watery smile as she knew her son had chosen well the woman to wed. Alex had and would always love him as no other woman could. As she gazed around the room, she saw Kimberly in Tommy's arms, Kat in Rocky's, Tanya in Adams, even Aisha and Trini in Zack and Billy's arms. Everyone here was in love.

Jason kissed Alex's shoulder. "I love you, girl."

"You'd better." She smiled at the look he gave her and kissed him. "I love you too, Jase. I'd better get to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

As soon as Alex left the room, Jason and the others went to work straightening up and getting things ready for the ceremony the following day. It really would be a long day if they didn't get all of this done tonight, Jason thought.

Alex woke the following morning with a note and a peach rose on her pillow. She smiled as she reached for both. After having smelled the rose, she opened the note, which read:

Querida,

I hate to be too like the movies or too unnatural.

Today all of our dreams are coming true and I want

you to know what it means to me to know what I

mean to you. I want you to know how much I love

you and what YOU mean to me. So, let this day

happen. Pretty words don't happen for me very

often, but I wish they did, because you deserve

them.

Love me

Alex smiled as she laid there. She held the note to her chest and took a deep breath. "No tears, Alexandria. It's your wedding day."

Alex took a long hot relaxing shower, then dressed in her sweats, while he waited until it was time to slip into her dress. After pulling on her jeans and a sweater she noticed her dress was gone. Almost in hysterics she came down stairs with wet hair, wanting to know where her dress had disappeared to.

Mrs. Scott walked up to her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My dress is gone."

She smiled. "No, it's in the car. Kim and Trini are in the car waiting for you already. They have your purse and anything else you might immediately need."

Alex stared at her. "What's going on?"

"You'll see. Go on. They'll bring you back in time for the ceremony."

"Could you put the peach rose on my bed, in a book and press it?"

Mrs. Scott smiled. "Of course. Go on."

When Alex walked out the door, she found a white stretch limo sitting in the driveway. She stared. Kim stepped out of the back. "Girl, get in here."

Alex walked toward the limo. "What's going on?"

"Your fiancé's spoiling you. Come on."

Jason watched from the garden where the ceremony was going to take place, as Alex, Trini and Kim pulled away in the limo. They had some work left to do. If everything went according to plan, everything would be ready by the time the limo brought them back.

Alex and her best friends Kim, Lindsay, and Trini were treated to a day at the salon/ spa. They had their hair done, their make-up as well as their nails, and Alex got a nice massage.

When all was said and done, Alex slipped into the first part of her out-fit. Her undergarments were brand new and white satin and lace, with white thigh highs. Kim helped her slip into her wedding dress. The dress was off the shoulder, with long lace sleeves and a fitted V-shaped bodice covered with lace amid pearls. The flaring skirt was made of many layers and sparsely decorated with the same pearls on the bodice. The hem of the dress was embroidered with the same intricate pattern and pearls, as was the beautiful, detachable three and a half foot train. Alex's hair was an elaborate upsweep with tendrils softening her high cheekbones.

"Alex, it's gorgeous," Lindsay said as she saw her in the dress.

Alex smiled, as Kim and Trini were trying to situate the ankle length veil, that was detailed with the same pattern of design as was on the dress. "Mom, did a great job with your dresses."

"I helped out there," Kim said.

"That figures," Alex said then released a deep breath.

"Are you nervous," Trini asked.

"A little."

Trini, Kim and Lindsay were dressed in midnight blue velvet and taffeta off the shoulder capped sleeved fit-n-flare style dresses. The neckline was embroidered with a design that matched that on the skirt of Alex's dress. The three girl's hair was done in a similar manor to Alex's though theirs was less elaborate.

"We've better get going," Kim said. "The limo's waiting.

As soon as they reached the hotel, they were whisked off up stairs to the top floor by Mrs. Scott. "I hate to do this, but Jason forgot, so you'll have to talk to him about this later." Mrs. Scott opened the door.

Alex stared as she stepped in the room. She hadn't seen the luxurious suite before now. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. "Jason."

"Yeah. Come on," Mrs. Scott said.

"Oh, my," came a familiar voice.

Standing across the room was Alex and Kim's grandmother. "Gran."

The still red-headed Irish woman stood. Her eyes were glossy on the verge of tears. "Alexandra, you look marvelous. Better than I ever did in that dress. I've brought you something, I think you need." The woman handed her a gift wrapped box.

Alex was careful as she removed the wrappings then opened the box to find her very own pair of glass-like slippers. Tucked into the toe of the left shoes was an old penny, meant solely for the penny in your shoe. That was something that had been passed down for many generations as well. She smiled, but the tears of joy came anyway. "Thank you."

Her grandmother hugged her tightly. "You're very welcome my dear."

Lindsay knelt down to help her change her shoes. "You have something old, and something new, and the penny in your shoe, you need something borrowed and something blue."

"The dress is old, her shoes and undergarments are new," Kim said.

"The something blue, other than your dresses is the garter," Alex said.

"And I have your something borrowed," Mrs. Scott said. She pulled out a velvet covered box. "This Josiah gave me when we got married. It was my wedding present from him. And since I have no daughter, I'd love it if you'd wear it."

The tears were starting to spill over and her grandmother wiped them away with a hanky. "I'd love to," Alex said.

Mrs. Scott fastened a single stand of pearls around Alex's neck with a sapphire diamond and pearl drop pendant. She even fastened the matching earrings in her ears. "Now, we'd best get you your bouquet and get your party in order."

Alex smiled as she fanned her eyes trying to dry the remainder of tears. "Okay."

"Wait. Who's walking you down the isle," Lindsay asked.

"Nobody," Alex said.

"I'd be honored if you'd let me," her father said from the doorway.

Alex turned. "Daddy?"

He was dressed in brown and gold mid-thigh length suede prince charming jacket with a golden ruffle tie, with a white pirate type shirt and black tuxedo pants. "I was wrong in what I said to both you and Jason the last time I saw you. Two very wise ladies and a young man made me realize that. I'd like nothing more than to be your father today."

"I'd like that."

"That's a good boy," old Mrs. Hart said. "Alexandra, honey. I just want you to know that I couldn't have been more thrilled for you than when you told me you were getting married and to Jason Scott. Now I'll go get things started." With that her grandmother left the room.

Alex and her father didn't get a chance to talk, but he walked her down the double flight of stairs and down the isle to her Prince Charming tuxedo clad groom. As his part came to give her away he said his part, then leaned over close to Jason's ear. "Take care of her, she's my baby." With that he walked over and sat between his mother and his brother.

The clergy man went through the opening part of the ceremony, then announced, "At this time the couple would like to exchange a few words of love to one another."

Jason turned to Alex. He searched her emerald flecked jade green eyes. "Alex, I uh, no matter how hard I try to find the perfect words, I never will, but know that I love you even though when we sit down to watch a movie, you eat all the buttery popcorn and leave me with the plain stuff. And though you leave your lipstick lay all over 'so you can find it'. Though you leave your curling iron on till it's so hot the plastic burns you. Though you act a little crazy sometime. The way you tap your fingers on the table when you're waiting for something you know you're gonna get. How you always win at Monopoly! How you can stop in the middle of anything just to write three small words on a computer screen."

Alex couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked Jason in the eye, her eyes starting to grow moist again.

"But these are all things that I love about you as well. There's the innocent way that you cry at all those sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times, that drive me absolutely crazy. I can't figure out why you watch them when they make you cry, but I love to watch you watch them. The way your eyes dance when you're really laughing. I could go on and list a million and one things that I love about you, but they all boil down to one thing - and that's simply that I could never live without you! You make me feel like I'm the only man in the world, or at least the only one you see. Having you is having everything."

Alex wiped a tear from her eye as they stood in front of their friends and family. "Oh, Jase. . . . How do I top that? How do I top all of this? . . . The first time I saw you, I knew I would love you. And the first time I kissed you, I lost my heart completely. You have taken my darkest fears and turned them into specks of dirt., and proven that knights in shinning armor aren't just in songs and fairy tails. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty to make my dreams come true. You give so much and expect so little in return. You always make me feel better, loved, no matter what's happening around me. I could never thank you enough for all that you've done for me. If I knew nothing else about you, I would love the man the world sees, but I've been very blessed just to know you; and so very much more to love you."

Jason swallowed hard, and leaned over kissing her then.

"Aw, not yet," the clergy man said with a smile.

Alex took a breath before continuing. "The way you care so much about your friends happiness that you'd sacrifice your relationship with your best friend to make him realize his dreams were right under his nose. You do and give so much to those around you. You're heart is so big, and you make my fears seem like nothing. You make me feel like I can do anything, that nothing is beyond my reach. I can only hope that I've done as much for you as you have for me. I love you, Jase."

"I love you, Alex."

The clergy man looked back and forth between the two as he read. " . . . Wherever you go, I will go; And wherever you lodge, I will lodge; Your people shall be my people, And your God, my God. Where you die, I will die, And there will I be buried. The Lord do so to me, and more also, If anything but death parts you and me . . ." ... "Repeat after me . . ." Both Jason and Alex repeated the vows, and were pronounced husband and wife.

Jason curled his arm around her waist and kissed her a kiss she would never forget. The entire crowd of guests was on their feet cheering them on. They were enjoying the scene.

Before joining everyone in the ball room for the reception, Kim came up along side of Alex and guided her into a room where she could help her remove the top skirt and train of the dress. Just as Kim whisked Alex away Mrs. Hart approached Jason, who was about to be bombarded with congratulations. She guided him away from everyone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mrs. Hart said. "I didn't get the chance to speak to you before the ceremony. I wanted to tell you that I was thrilled to learn of your engagement to my granddaughter. I just want to be sure that you understand that I welcome you into the family with open arms as I did years ago."

Jason smiled. There was a warning in the woman's voice that was unmistakable. "I understand."

"Good."

"Jason."

Jason turned and stared at Alex's father. "Mr. Hart."

The man nodded. "I think maybe you should call me Sean. I made a mistake in prejudging you. Alex is my only child. The only good thing that came from my marriage to Felicia. I didn't want to see her hurt the way I was, or to lose her, and I was afraid that was what was happening. Forgive me."

Jason nodded and extended his hand. "Of course."

Their first dance was announced by Zack who was playing DJ for the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention? I'd like to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott!"

Alex and Jason walked out onto the dance floor for their first dance. As they stood ready an old familure song began to play. 'Save The Best For Last' by Vanessa Williams. Tears began to fill Alex's eyes as they danced. She bit her lip as she looked up into Jason's eyes. Her fingers playing along the back of his neck, and into his hair. "I love you, Jase."

He smiled, as he held her close. "I would hope so. I'd hate to think we went through all this to find out you didn't."

She shook her head.

He reached up and brushed away a tear. "I love you, Alex."

The next song to play was 'Not On Your Love' by Jeff Carson

'I Think I Love You' by David Cassidy was played as well. Jason looked at his mother and shook his head wearing a goodhearted smile. That figured. His mom would play that. Jason had gotten a little turntable when he was just about six and one of the records that was in there and he'd played that song until the record wouldn't play anymore.

'Here and Now' by Luthor Vandross, 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain, 'Faithfully' by Journey, 'I Want To Know What Love Is' by Foreignour, 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' by Bill Medly and Jennifer Warrant, 'More Than Words' by Extreme, 'I'll Be There For You' by Bon Jovi, 'Everything I Do I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams, 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. 'Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You' by Glenn Mederios, was the next to play, and everyone was on the dance floor dancing.

Jason couldn't resist and began to sing with the song, as he and Alex danced. Kim and Tommy danced not far from them and Tommy followed his best friend's lead. Kim rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same as Tommy hit the wrong key. The man just couldn't sing very well, but the gesture was sweet.

As the party progressed, Mrs. Hart made her way toward Kimberly and Tommy, intending to have a talk with them. She could clearly see their wedding rings, and she was not pleased that they had eloped. She stood quietly behind Kimberly's mother, Father and step father as they lectured her and her new husband about their choice to elope. When her mother started to get snotty, Mrs. Hart chose that moment to step in. "And why was I not invited to this gathering?"

Kimberly looked at her grandmother, and instantly felt guilty for excluding her of all people. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I didn't want to wait any longer. We thought that we could renew our vows when the time was right and invite everyone then."

"And we didn't want to steel Jason and Alex's thunder. This was their day."

Her gaze narrowed on Tommy. She could see that the two loved each other and could understand why they would elope, especially if Kim's mother was going to continue to be this snotty about things. "See that you do it. And welcome to the family."

With that said from the matriarch of the family, no one had a place to say anything else. It was said and done as far as the Hart family was concerned. Even Kim's mother knew not to interfere further. She looked at her daughter and new son in law. "Welcome to the family, Tommy. I'm very glad that it's you, I just wish that I could have been there to see my only girl get married."

"And it would have been nice to see my son get married," Mrs. Oliver said.

Tommy and Kim turned to see his mother standing there. Neither had been aware of the fact that she was there. Tommy hung his head, feeling bad that he hadn't included her in their plans. "I'm sorry, Mom. Kim and I just . . ."

"So I heard. I'm very happy for you." she said stepping forward giving her son and daughter a hug.

Kimberly and Mrs. Scott gathered in front of everyone and sang 'Mama He's Crazy'. Alex laughed at them. Kim looked at Alex as she came near her. "You asked me to sing."

Alex nodded. "I know."

It was Alex's mother who was the one to cause a commotion at the reception. She'd been quiet through-out the ceremony, and sat quietly through most of the reception. She'd gone so far as to congratulate her daughter and new son-in-law. But now that everyone was cutting loose and having a good time, she was causing a commotion. Billy and Zack walked up to her. "Mrs. Hart, can we have a word with you inside," Billy asked politely.

"No, you can't."

Zack looked at Billy, then nodded to Rocky and Adam who approached. "Don't make this a scene."

"You're making it a scene," she objected.

Jason's cousin's approached them. "Is there something we can do," One asked.

With the aid of Jason's family the problem was quickly taken care of. Jason kept Alex preoccupied with the song she had always loved.

_"I bless the day the day I found you, I want to stay around you, And so I beg you, let it be me. Don't take this heaven from one, If you must cling to someone, Now and forever, let it be me. Each time we meet, love, I find complete love. Without your sweet love, what would life be? So never leave me lonely, Tell me you'll love me only, And that you'll always let it be me. IF, for each bit of gladness, someone must taste of sadness, I'll bear the sorrow, let it be me. No matter what the price is, I'll make the sacrifices. Through each tomorrow, let it be me. To you I'm praying, Hear what I'm saying. Please let your heart beat for me, just me. And never leave me lonely, Tell me you'll love me only, And that you'll always let it be me."_

Jason stood with his wife, watching his best friend. Alex looked at Kimberly and Tommy who were standing in the corner talking, then back up at Jason. "They're happy now. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

Jason looked down into Alex's clear green eyes. "I know. Would you do me a favor?"

Alex's brow drew as she studied him. "What?"

"Sing with me."

"In front of all these people?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Alex took a deep breath gathering all her courage. "All right. What are we singing?"

"After All," he whispered.

Alex stared at him. "You're not serious."

Jason looked her in the eye. "I am serious." He walked over and told Zack which song he wanted him to change. He turned and came back to where Alex stood.

"Well, here we are again; I guess it must be fate. We've tried it on our own, But deep inside we've known We'd be back to set things straight," Jason sang softly, looking her in the eye.

"I still remember when your kiss was so brand new. Every memory repeats, Every step I take retreats, Every journey always brings me back to you," Alex sang, her eyes moist with the meaning behind the song. It fit more than one couple standing there, but it was heart felt with her and her new husband.

"After all the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that we've been through," they sang in perfect unison.

"It all comes down to me and you," Alex sang.

"I guess it's meant to be," they sang together.

"Forever you and me, After all," Jason sang.

"When love is truly right," Alex sang.

"This time it's truly right," Tommy and Zack sang popping up beside Jase.

"It lives from year to year," Kim and Aisha sang popping up beside Alex.

"It changes as it goes," they sang in unison.

"Oh, and on the way it grows, But it never disappears," Alex sang.

"After all the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that we've been through," they sang in unison.

"It all comes down to me and you," Alex sang.

"I guess it's meant to be," they sang together.

"Forever you and me," Jason sang.

"After all," they sang in unison.

"Always just beyond my touch, You know I needed you so much," Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Adam sang.

"After all, what else is livin' for," Alex, Kim, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya sang.

"After all the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that we've been through," they sang in unison.

"It all comes down to me and you," Alex sang.

"I guess it's meant to be," they sang together.

"Forever you and me," Jason sang.

"After all the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. And after all that we've been through," they all sang together.

"It all comes down to me and you," the girls sang.

"I guess it's meant to be," all sang.

"Forever you and me," the boys sang.

"After All," they all sang together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me.

It was now almost one year later Kim and Tommy were living with his mother until they could find a place of their own. Kim was looking but did not want to make any major decisions without Tommy. (And with him on the road constantly from February to November there was no sense in getting a place of there own yet.)

Kim was lying on the couch, reading an article in a magazine. Kim was waiting on Tommy to get home so they could go to Jason and Alex's. After looking up at the clock it was around two and Kim knew he should be home at any time in the next few hours. He would be home with her for three weeks.

Kim had not been sleeping much at night right now and was getting sick, which she thought was due to her not sleeping. Then after a visit to her doctor she found out that she was wrong. It was defiantly not what she thought it was. But after seeing the doctor she had been told exactly what it was (and what she found out she thought maybe but pushed to the back of her mind because she didn't think it was possibly but she had been wrong.)

Around five o'clock that afternoon Tommy had come home. When he walked into the house, he found Kim asleep on the couch. When he started toward the couch he stopped and watched her. (He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful almost like a child sleeping.) After a few moments he walked over to her and got down on his knees. Before waking her he moved the magazine that she had been reading and put it on the coffee table.

"Kim. Honey wake up." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Tommy?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm home now." He said

"Thank God." Kim said as she slowly sat up giving him a hug and then just as she was about to kiss him she started to get nauseous." Excuse me." She said and ran for the bath room. When Kim came back over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Kim looked into his eyes and just told him what the doctor had told her a few weeks ago. "Tommy, I'm Pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I' am." Kim said again as she once again gazed into his soft brown eyes. Kim saw joy and hope in them and smiled weakly she was scared to death.

"That's great."

"Yeah it is."

"But..." he said as he crawled up on the couch next to her.

"I'm not ready for this. I can't do this by myself."

"And you wont have to I will be here for you and our child."

"How you are only home three months out of the year at this point so that leaves me to do everything on my own." She said as the tears started to fall.

"Kim I promise I will be here for you and our family no matter how big or small it is." He said as he tilted her face to his. "My contract is up with uncle John at the end of the season the only way I have to continue is if I sign a new one. But what I really want to do is open that Dojo here in town."

"You're going to give up racing?"

"Kim it's not what I want to be doing, it was only something to do. I was good at it. But I want to be home with you I hate all the traveling I always have."

Kim gave him a small smile and a hug. They had a lot to work on but somehow they knew that together they could get through anything life through their way.

Jan stood up at the top of the steps. She had worked the midnight shift at the hospital and was just now getting up. Jan watched her son and daughter. They reminded her so much of her and her late husband they were so mature for their ages (not to mention the bond they shared from being rangers) _ Thank you Lord for helping him find her again. He loves her so much. I hope that this child will only bring them closer. _Jan said a silent prayer before walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom." Tommy said as he looked up.

"Hello Son. Kim how are you feeling today?"

"Better." Kim said

"I need to talk to the two of you in the kitchen please." Jan said

"Ok." Tommy said as he got up off of the couch and helped Kim up. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I know that you two need a place of your own. And Kim I know that you have been trying but, you don't want to make any decisions without Tommy. Well I want to do something for the two of you. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Mom." Tommy said looking at her as she put papers down on the table in front of them. Tommy looked at the papers. Then continued to talk to his mom and Kim looked through the papers.

"I want the two of you to have this house. It's too big for just me and I can't take care of it on my own anymore. I realized that after you moved in here Kim."

"Mom how can you even consider this? I can't do that."

"Yes you can consider it my wedding gift to you two. I will move into the guest house and all the two of you have to do is sign the papers and the house is yours."

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy asked his mom.

"Because it's what your father wanted."

Tommy stared at his mother "what Dad wanted?"

"Yes he and I talked about this a long time ago and he wanted you to have this house. And now with a child on the way it's the perfect time for the two of you to take it. Son the house is paid off you will have nothing to pay."

"I don't want you living in the guest house Mom this is you're home."

"It's yours too." She said "besides your father and I were fixing up the guest house just before he died and we were going to give you the house the day he died but that did not happen. I never did get to show you it."

"No. But why wait all this time. Mom it's been nearly three years."

"I know and I'm finally trying to do what your father wanted done. And The guest house is perfect for me I won't have a lot of work to do cleaning up and it has all my last memories of your father the last few days we were together we spent fixing up the guest house ."

"No I don't like the idea of you being in that house by your self it does not seem right."

"Tommy." Kim said as she handed them to him on a page she had found when he saw that he looked at his mom.

"Mom, this is signed two days before dad died."

"I know I signed it then too. I told you the day he died is the day we were going to hand the house over to you. All you two have to do is sign the papers and the house is yours."

Kim looked at Tommy then to Jan. "Ok on one condition. We'll sign the papers if you stay here in the house with us at least until after Tommy's contract is up." Kim said

"No."

"Jan…." Kim said but was stopped

"It's Mom and I won't hear of it."

"That's it we won't sign unless you agree to our terms." Tommy said

"Fine, I will call the attorney tomorrow and make plans for him to take care of the rest of the paper work. That way before you go back to work the house will be yours." Jan knew not to try to argue with the two it was a battle she could not win. So she gave in.

That night Kim laid awake in bed thinking about what Jan had just done. This house was perfect but to take over everything. But at least they convinced Jan to stay in the house with them.

"Kim?" Tommy said as he looked at her when he came to bed.

"Yeah." She said

"Are you ok you were kind of quiet at dinner tonight?"

"I'm fine just thinking this is a big surprise."

"I know and I wish Mom would have waited to do this but now we can stop looking for a place."

"I'm not sure I can just take over and run things here in my mind this is still your Moms house."

"I feel the same way but we have to do what she wants you know how she can be when she really wants something." He said "So how far along are you?"

"16 weeks." Kim said

"That's four months."Tommy said as he placed his hand on Kim's' lower abdomen, which was slightly swollen now.

"Yeah well it's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone, in an email or letter it didn't seem right and I've only know for about two weeks."

"Kim, how is that possible?"

"I didn't think that I could be pregnant because of your schedule so I ignored the signs I thought it was something else. Some of the symptoms were so mild that I really did not think about it."

"So when did you find out."

"Two weeks ago when, Mom made me go to the doctor and she was with me when I found out."Kim said "Mom recognized the signs."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No I did not want them to call you before I could."

"So you're just going to show up tomorrow and let them find out."

"Yeah I am. Besides they won't really be able to tell I have not put on that much weight yet nor am I showing that much yet they only thing I might have a problem with is certain food smells."

"Trini and Alex are going to be mad."

"I know so will everyone else. And they will all get over it and besides"

The next afternoon after Kim had gone to see her doctor for her follow up appointment. She and Tommy headed to Jason's Hotel. Jason had closed it down for the week and got it ready for the party they were going to have to celebrate the two couple's anniversaries. Jason and Alex had celebrated the night before.

It was a warm late Thursday evening and the large group of friends had all come home for a party to celebrate the wedding anniversaries of Jason and Alex Scott, And Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. The first night there was rough on many of the couples with everyone arriving at different times because they lived in different parts of the country.

"So where are Kimberly and Tommy I would have thought they would have been here first?" Aisha said as she and Zack walked through the door.

"So did we, but something must have come up with his mom or something." Alex said

About an hour later Tanya and Adam were there, with their five month old son Mathew Park.

"He's adorable." Alex said as she looked into the carrier he was in.

"Thank you." Adam said

Almost 2 hours latter Rocky and Kat arrived with their almost year old son Daniel DeSantos.

A while latter Billy and Trini showed up the couple had just gotten married four months ago. The group was all sitting in the living room talking when Tommy and Kim had finally gotten there.

Tommy and Kim walked into the living room and Alex was holding Mathew, and Jason had Daniel.

"It's about time. What took you guys so long?" Zack asked.

"Sorry Kim had a doctor's appointment and we had to wait for almost two hours to get in to see him." Tommy said with his arm around his wife.

"Are you alright Kim?" Trini asked knowing how much Kim hated going to the doctor.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a check up." Kim said as she walked over to the couch to sit down. Tommy followed her.

Tanya looked at her with a knowing smile but did not say anything.

"So when do you two plan on getting married." Jason asked Zack and Aisha.

"September 21st next year." Aisha said

"Good." Tanya said and took Mathew from Alex who welcomed the use of her arms again.

"Kim would you like to hold him?" Tanya asked looking at Kim.

"Yeah." Kim answered as Tanya laid her so in Kim's arms. Kim looked down at Matthew. "He is adorable."

"Thank You."

"So how about we go into the kitchen and have dinner?" Jason said

"Dinner sounds good." Kim said

The group went into the kitchen and had dinner as Kim walked into the kitchen she turned and walked out. "What's wrong with Kim?" Adam asked

"She's not been feeling very well that's why she had to go to the doctor today." Tommy said "I'll be back."

"I think Kim is pregnant that would explain her running out of here like she did." Trini said.

Upstairs in their room Kim sat down on the bed."Kim are you Ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I just got really tired all of a sudden."

"Kim I think that that's part of you being pregnant."

Kim looked at him with one of those looks how did you know that? "Yes I know that but how did you?"

"Mom told years ago because of her being a nurse I learned some things a lot earlier than most children did but she also reminded me last night."

"I should have known."

"Do you think that you can handle a little more time around our friends then we can tell them tonight."

"Yeah, for a little while and yeah we can tell them. So I don't end up in any more trouble with Trini and Alex then I will already be. Trini already thinks that you are."

"I knew I would not be able to hide it from her for very long she is very perceptive. Trini always knew when something was wrong. Even when we were little she knew."

"That's weird but you two have been friends since second grade right?"

" Yes, we all met in second grade and we all became friends pretty quickly. We all helped each other out that's why we are all so close. I also think it's why we all were able to welcome you into the group so easily."

"Other than the fact that you had fallen for me when you first saw me." He said

"Thomas." Kim said

"What it's the truth and you can't deny it Jason told me all about it. And so did…"

Before he could say anything else Kim kissed him "Let's go down stairs."

The couple walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Kim are you alright."Alex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired."Kim said

"So out with it Kim there's something else going on with you to right." Aisha said

Kim looked at Tommy and then told them. "I'm pregnant."

The group all got up and hugged them. "Just a year latter too." Zack said

"Guys there's something else." Kim said "I'm having twins."

There was a look of surprise on everyone's face. And then more hugging, "And when can we expect these two little bundles of joy." Alex asked

Kim looked at everyone. "Five months, But maybe sooner than that."

Everyone stared at Kim. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"Trini asked.

"Because I only found out myself two weeks ago that I was pregnant and I did not want one of you guys to accidently tell Tommy I wanted to tell him myself so I waited until he came home."

The rest of the evening continued with conversion. Around 10 Kim went to bed. So had almost everyone else leaving Jason and Tommy to talk. "So how do you feel about Kim being pregnant?"Jason asked him

" Kim is scared to death but she's not going to tell anyone else that. When the doctor told us today that she was carrying twins I think that made things worse. We've talked but I don't think that it's helped with things and in only two days I'm not sure how to help her, bro."

"Just be there for her bro, that's all you can do now. Plus deal with those mood swings."

"I 'am."

"We'll we better get to bed before our wives get mad at us."Jason said.

The two retired to bed.

What do you think should I continue!!!!!!! Read and review let me know. Sorry it took so long for this chapter.


End file.
